Akatsuki:Una loca organizacion de criminales
by Akatsuki's fans
Summary: ¿Que situaciones pueden ocurrir al interior de una organizacion de villanos?...Pues de muchos tipos.la accion,romance y humor,entre otras se hacen presente en esta historia,Un fanfic que relata las aventuras de estos criminales...NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. Capitulo 1: La gran Batalla musical

Hola a todos los fanáticos del fanfiction, primero que todo nos presentaremos: somos tobi y kasumi, un par de amigos, que juntos decidimos crear este fanfic, Llamado: "Akatsuki: una loca organización de criminales". El cual trata de situaciones vividas, por los miembros de esta organización de villanos de rango podrán encontrar situaciones del tipo drama, acción, romance, humor, entre otras. Pero sobre todo de acción y humor. En cuanto aclaraciones, aquí están todos los miembros de akatsuki,en el caso de orochimaru que es un ex miembro ya sabran de el mas adelante .saldrán algunos personajes de la serie de masashi kishimoto, pero los protagonistas son todos los akatsukis. Y como pareja principal Son konan y Pain

Bueno los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, solo los personajes creados en este fanfic son de nuestra propiedad.

Ya aquí los dejamos con el primer capitulo….

* * *

**Akatsuki: Una loca organización de criminales.**

**Capitulo 1: La Gran batalla musical**

Era un día muy importante en la guarida de nuestros adorados villanos, en especial para el líder de esta organización, Nagato mas conocido como Pain. Pues hoy, su novia Konan está de cumpleaños. Pain tenía pensado en realizar una fiesta junto con todos los Akatsukis.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, nuestra querida festejada estaba despertando…

-Al fin llego este día, me pregunto que regalo me dará pronunciar su nombre esta sonríe.

-Bien, será mejor que me levante por lo menos a preparar el desayuno.-Se levanta de su cama para tomar una ducha.

En esa mañana, algunos Akatsukis se encontraban en el living, jugando en su Xbox 360 el famoso juego "Guitar Hero".

-¡¡¡Porque me haces esto Jashin-sama!!!- Hidan había perdido por sexta vez en el juego.

-Jajajajaja eso te pasa, porque eres un bueno para nada- Kakuzu no dejaba de reír.

-¡Maldición! Esto es injusto, todo porque tu te pasas jugando este juego y eres mejor que yo.

Justo cuando Hidan y Kakuzu comenzaron a discutir apareció el chico mas alegre de la organizacion.

-hola sempais, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?- y Tobi toma una de las guitarras.

-¡NO!-dicen Hidan y Kakuzu al mismo tiempo.

-Tobi ser buen chico, dejen jugar con ustedes-y este comienza a abrazar e insistirle a Hidan. Nuestro ninja religioso un poco molesto al haber perdido con Kakuzu, decide hacer algo.

-bien Tobi si quieres jugar…te desafío, el que pierda deberá cumplir lo que diga el otro.

-¡wiiiii Tobi ser feliz! si yo gano Tobi querer muchos dulces y libros para pintar.

-De acuerdo no creo que me ganes, si yo te gano a ti…me tendrás que buscar personas para ofrecerlas en sacrificio a mi Jashin sama-solo con nombrar a su querido dios se emocionaba.

-apuesto a que Tobi te ganará en "guitar hero" ,te lo garantizo- Kakuzu después de pensar un poco dijo-si Tobi gana el duelo, tendrás que asear mi habitación por una semana

-esta bien Kakuzu, me parece buena idea….seré el gran ganador de esta batalla musical muajajaja.

Unas ves ya dichas las propuestas,comenzaron el duelo musical….

- espero que Jashin-sama escuche mis plegarias.

-Tobi ser la mejor estrella de rock ¡¡wii!!.

En la cocina de la cueva-casa xD….

- por fin termine con el desayuno, Konan estará muy feliz al ver lo que hice por ella- Éste, al salir de la cocina se encuentra con su amada, que viene bajando por las escaleras.

-buenos días amor- la kunoichi lo saluda con un tierno beso.

-buenos días Konan, feliz cumpleaños-y este le entrega unas rosas como regalo.

-oh Pain, está precioso.

-Jejeje y eso que no me he bañado aun.

-Pain me refería al ramo, además tu también estas precioso jejejee.

-Ahhh el ramo jejejeje, pero el ramo no se puede comparar con tu belleza. Y la acerca hacia a el para robarle otro beso.

De repente ambos comienzan a sentir un olor a quemado…

-oye amor,como que algo esta oliendo a quemado- esta huele para saber de donde venia el olor

-oh no ¡¡mis huevos!!!-y Pain se fue de inmediato a la cocina.

-¿que cosa? ¿Cuáles huevos? – Konan siguió a Pain a la cocina.

Había un gran humo saliendo del sartén donde Pain cocinó huevos revueltos. Konan al verlo como quedo se ríe y su novio se percata de esto.

-¿que tiene de gracioso?-

-como tienes la cocina toda sucia, te ves muy chistoso con mi delantal de corazones, en realidad te ves afeminado, jajajajaja -esta llegaba a llorar de la risa.

-que eres tierna-dice irónicamente.-será mejor que termine acá,Para que tomemos desayuno de una ves por todas-y limpia el desastre que dejó en la cocina. Había una gran cantidad de platos sucios y restos de comida pegadas en las paredes de la cocina.

-no te preocupes amor, yo limpiaré, tu por mientras anda ver que están haciendo los demás-y esta comienza a limpiar.

En el living de la cueva….

-¡wiiii! Tobi ser un muy buen chico, ahora Tobi comerá todos los dulces que quiera, y tendrá muchos libros para pintar- Tobi saltaba arriba del sillón.

-jajajajajajaja ahora tendrás que limpiar todo el desorden que tengo en mi habitación jajaja y por una semana jajajaja- Kakuzu puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Hidan y le dice:-lo siento mucho, pero te gano un tipo que es mucho mas inteligente que tu.

Hidan no aguanto más y explotó…

-¡¡¡Maldición, mierda!!!!- Hidan se tiraba el pelo con sus manos y arrasó con la Xbox 360, la tomó y la tiró al suelo.

-¡¡pedazo de idiota mira lo que hiciste!!

Kakuzu estaba furioso, En eso Hidan tomó la guitarra y al ver que Kakuzu le reclamaba, Hidan le dio de lleno a Kakuzu la guitarra en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

-toma ¡¡¡%$&"!$%&!!!!,eso te pasa por reclamar ¡¡viejo estúpido!!.

En eso Tobi también va y toma la otra guitarra.

-Tobi también quiere ser una estrella de rock, ¡yeah! -Saltando del sillón golpea a Hidan con la guitarra en la cabeza.

En eso Pain esta entrando al living,no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Hidan quedó con la guitarra puesta en la cabeza y este perseguía a Tobi con su guadaña por todo el lugar, Tobi corría como podía y Kakuzu recién estaba despertando del golpe que recibió. Y por ultimo sumemos el desastre que quedó, la consola Xbox 360 echa trizas, el televisor se había quemado y salía humo de ella ,el sillón estaba botado, entre otras cosas.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿pero que mierda significa todo esto???!!!-gritó Pain y como consecuencia vino el resto de los Akatsukis Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu y Konan a ver que ocurría.

Deidara venia saliendo del baño ya que se estaba alisando su pelo

-pero que hicieron aquí que desastre hay en este lugar,hum.

-no ves que esta todo destruido-dice Sasori saliendo de su taller de marionetas ya que este arreglaba a su marioneta favorita,hiruko.

-tropa de tontos - pensó Itachi.-hey Konan feliz cumpleaños-Itachi se acerca a Konan para saludarla pero ella lo alejó de inmediato.

-Itachi aléjate, no ves que Pain esta furioso,¿acaso quieres que se ponga peor?.

-hay no por favor no, miren que cuando el jefe se enoja, tendremos graves problemas-Kisame comienza a temblar y este abraza a Itachi.

-hey Kisame deja de abrazarme-Itachi intenta quitárselo de encima.

-hey Kisame no seas gay-habla el lado oscuro de Zetsu

-yo no soy gay-llora Kisame. En ese instante Kisame ve que Pain empieza a enfadarse

-hay mamacita Pain va a explotar, Konan yo que tu lo voy a calmar de inmediato.

En eso Konan va donde Pain y le dice:-Pain, amor tranquilízate, solo fue un accidente.

-¿accidente?...¿¡¡accidente!!!?!-su novio apunta con su dedo, hacia el desorden que quedo en el living.

-demasiado tarde-dijo Itachi un poco asustado.

-amor será mejor que te alejes y el resto también, a este trío de inútiles les daré un sermón que no olvidaran en un tiempo-y el líder de akatsuki se arremanga su traje,como si diera inicio que lo que vendría a continuación no fuera nada bueno…

-¡¡¡ASÍ QUE VAYANSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!-Pain provocó que el resto de los Akatsukis excepto Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi salieran del living, corriendo desesperadamente hacia la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero de la casa. Lastima que todos se amontonaron en la puerta.

-¡¡ Abran paso no quiero morir aquí!!-grita un histérico Kisame.

-Chicos déjenme pasar a mi, las mujeres primero-dice Konan intentando abrir la puerta.¡¡no empujen. dios!!

-Pues bien Konan ,que tu y Deidara salgan primero-dice Itachi mirando a Deidara.

- esta bien…¡¡QUE!! Que yo no soy MUJER- decía enfatizando la palabra mujer.

-pero pregúntenle a Sasori ,el sabrá si es hombre o mujer-dijo el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-oigan dejen de decir estupideces, y salgamos luego de aquí-un molesto Sasori comienza a empujar con tal de pasar lo mas pronto posible.

-chicos no empujen,¡¡apúrense que el líder viene acercándose!!-grita Kisame desesperadamente mirando donde se encontraba Pain.

En eso Konan logra abrir la puerta y el resto comienza a salir, hasta que ven que Pein los observa.

-¡¡¿¿Y USTEDES QUE AUN NO SE VAN??!!!.¡¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE SALGAN, ANTES QUE TAMBIEN LES DE SU MERECIDO!!-grita Pain acercándose a sus subordinados

-¡¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA!!-grita un loco Kisame intentando pasar por arriba de los demás

-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAA!!! y los demás corren en lo que vuela un rayo.

En el living….

-Tobi no es buen chico, Tobi ser malo- Tobi llora en el hombro de Kakuzu.

-Tobi podrías dejar de llorar, por Jashin sama- Hidan estaba un poco calmado, pero eso no quitaba su rabia.

-mejor cállate Hidan, si pensabas que Tobi era el retrasado aquí, estas equivocado, ya que el unico retrasado eres tu-dijo Kakuzu ya bastante irritado.

-¡¡eres un maldito, Jashin sama te maldecirá por el resto de tu vida, abuelo!!

-¡¡claro como si tu religión pudiera, además a quien vienes a llamar abuelo, stripper frustrado!!

-a Tobi no le gustan las peleas, Tobi quiere que dejen de pelear-y Tobi se pone entremedio de Hidan y Kakuzu al ver que estos iban a golpearse.

-¡¡te matare cabeza de ajo!! –Kakuzu se pone en guardia

-como si pudieras hacerlo,viejo cara de pasa-Hidan sacando su guadaña.

Justo en ese momento llego lo que nuestros queridos villanos Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi no esperaban.

-¡¡AHORA SI,LES DARE EL SERMON DE SU VIDA!!-Pain estaba bastante furioso.

-chicos fue un gusto haberlos conocido-Kakuzu comienza a llorar.

-lo mismo digo-y Hidan hace lo mismo.

-Tobi tiene miedo-y este también comienzan a llorar

-¡¡AHORA PREPARENSE PARA SU CASTIGO!!

-¡¡WAAAAA!!-los tres se abrazan y continúan llorando.

* * *

Bien…y este ha sido nuestro primer capitulo =) .todo comentario sugerencia o critica sera bienvenido..bueno nos leemos pronto =) hasta la próxima


	2. Capitulo 2: El Cumpleaños de konan

Hola a todos ^.^ continuamos con el segundo capitulo de este fanfic,queremos agradecer a las personas que dejaron su comentario en nuestro primer capitulo,y a los que leyeron y no dejaron su comentario también en este capitulo ocurren unas situaciones bien importantes…

Los personajes de la saga de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto,solo los personajes en este fanfic son de propiedad de tobi y kasumi

Aquí los dejamos con este segundo capitulo…..

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : El cumpleaños de konan.**

Luego de más de una hora del sermón que nuestro querido líder les dio a un asustado Tobi, un furioso Hidan y un triste Kakuzu, salieron al jardín a ver al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡¡Konan-chan!!-Tobi corre como un niño hacia los brazos de Konan. y ella lo recibe en un cálido abrazo.

-¿que pasó Tobi?, te veo muy asustado-Konan estaba muy preocupada por el, ella lo quería mucho, Tobi era como su hermano pequeño.

- Pain-sempai se molestó muchísimo, ahora Tobi tiene mucho miedo de Pain-y este lloraba y Konan lo seguía abrazando.

-y como quieres que no se moleste, con todo el desorden que dejaron, hum-dijo Deidara.

-pero Deidara ¿ que nunca Pein te ha regañado?,es hecho el me dejó un poco traumado-dijo Itachi molesto

y este pensó para sí mismo:- preferiría una sesión de tortura con Hibiki que escuchar un sermón de Pain, las secuelas que deja, ni Tsunade las cura .

-Itachi ¿ acaso aun estas con psicólogo?-dijo Kisame inocente, en eso va Itachi y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿en serio Itachi? Jamás pensé eso de ti-Sasori quedó muy sorprendido.

-eres un tonto, se supone que nadie sabia, eres un mal amigo Kisame-Pain también le dio un sermón hace un tiempo, fue tanto el trauma que dejó en Itachi, que el mismo Pain lo mando con un especialista.

-Itachi perdóname, no fue mi intención-Kisame va a abrazar a Itachi pero Itachi lo esquiva.

-definitivo, Kisame es gay-dijo el lado negro de Zetsu.

-no lo creo solo es afeminado-dijo el lado blanco.

-oigan ustedes dejen de tratarme de gay, solo soy sensible- Kisame se molesta.

-pero que tiene de malo Kisame, si no eres el único gay aquí- dice el chico del clan uchiha mirando a cierta personita.

-hum, por dios ahora me dicen gay, podrían dejar de molestar, hum- Deidara se irrito.

-oigan chicos porque no dejan la escena cursi, y sus conclusiones para otro a ver a mi novio,ustedes quédense aquí- Konan entra a ver a Pain a la sala de reuniones.

-oigan Hidan, Kakuzu ¿que fue lo que Pain les dijo?-dijo Sasori acercándose a ellos.

-verán queridos compañeros….-y Kakuzu comienza a contar la historia.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¡¡AHORA PREPARENSE PARA SU CASTIGO!!_

_-WAAAAA-los tres se abrazan y continúan llorando._

_-¡¡SON UNA TROPA DE INUTILES,SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS UNA ORGANIZACIÓN SERIA QUE ATRAPA BIJUS,CON UN OBJETIVO….PODER APODERARNOS DEL MUNDO,PERO RESULTA QUE TENGO UN JARDIN INFANTIL,SON UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA!!- después se acerco un poco mas a ellos y produjo miedo en Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi ¡¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!!-los tres pudieron apreciar que en los ojos de pain su rinnegan se notaba mucho mas,y estos radiaban furia en ellos._

_Después de un largo silencio Tobi decide hablar._

_-Tobi querer mas diversión y menos quiere que akatsuki sea una organización entretenida,y todos seamos felices wiiii!- Pain al escuchar esto enfureció._

_-¡¡SERA MEJOR QUE TU TE CALLES ANTES,QUE TE DE UN CASTIGO MUCHO EJEMPLO UNO SERIA QUE TENGAS PROHIBIDO TENER TUS LIBROS PARA PINTAR!!.....MMM O YA SE TE QUITO EL TELEVISOR DE TU HABITACION Y ASI NO VES TUS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS FAVORITOS!!!_

_-noooo,por favor,no me quites a dora la exploradora,a mis teletubbies o bob esponja..Tobi ser buen chico, Tobi obedecerá al líder-y Tobi se calló con tal de no empeorar más las cosas._

_-bien, ahora en cuanto al castigo tendrán que comprar otra Xbox 360 las guitarras y un nintendo wii mas mi juego favorito " Smash Bross brawl"._

_-¿pero porque? Esto es injusto si yo no hice nada-Hidan empezó a reclamar, Kakuzu fue el que empezó todo esto._

_-eso es mentira tu comenzaste con tu ataque de ira,y con lo inteligente que eres terminaste quemando el televisor-Kakuzu se iba a poner de pie con tal de golpear a Hidan._

_-¡YA BASTA! ¡¡como quemaron nuestro televisor,tendrán que comprar una nueva…un televisor LCD,y el mejor de todos,que sea a prueba de golpes,asi el trio de ineptos no la rompen de nuevo!!,dice Pain, y este comienza a pasearse por el living.-La Xbox 360 y el wii mas lo otro que necesito,la compraran con su dinero._

_-¿¿¡¡QUE??!! ¡¡ES INJUSTO!!-gritaron Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu al mismo tiempo._

_-con esto nos quedaremos sin dinero. ._

_-pero kakuzu,si no nos dan sueldo ¡¡Jashin sama porque me haces esto!!! el salario que mensualmente recibimos,no tendre como comprar cadáveres,para utilizarlos en sacrificio a mi jashin-sama-y este se pone triste_

_-ahora si que no, no tendremos sueldo,ahora como seguire ahorrando dinero,tendre que avisarle a mi ejecutivo bancario que por ahora no dejare dinero en mi cuenta de ahorro.-y el tesorero de akatsuki seguía llorando_

_-pues eso no me importa así que cuanto antes, ustedes irán a la tienda a comprarlo, se acabó. Pain hizo una pausa y continuó.-su compañero,Itachi me informó que puede usar un Genjutsu que hace que nosotros aparezcamos en el juego en vez de los personajes que supuesto que soy un fan numero uno de mi personaje favorito… Mario-y este le brillaban los ojos al recordar cuando el era niño y jugaba en su super nintendo el clásico juego "supermario world"._

_-líder, la tienda de videojuegos y la de artículos electrónicos mas cercana se encuentra en Konoha, somos criminales de rango s, perfectamente podrían atraparnos._

_-por primera ves en mi inmortal vida estoy con Kakuzu. Líder,los de Konoha son un peligro, además la ultima ves que fui a hacer una misión con Kakuzu ,comenzó a buscar a un tipo llamado Chiriku un monje, el abuelo se enteró que si lo mataba,y llevaba su cadáver donde un recolector de cadáveres, le darían mucho dinero por el, y por culpa de el nunca pudimos capturar al biju de 9 colas. estoy harto de esto-dijo Hidan molesto._

_-pues eso no me importa, moverán sus traseros a Konoha, comprarán lo que les ordené, ya que si no lo hacen no les pagaré por el resto de su vida. ¡¿ESTA CLARO?!-._

_-si, líder-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, asustados, abrazándose entre los tres._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

-si serán idiotas, hum-dijo Deidara.

Konan también se enteró de la situación por parte de su novio y jefe Pain.

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió,espero que traigan lo que necesito…y ya!! Si no lo hacen como les informé…serán hombres muertos.-dijo Pain un poco mas calmado y se sentó en su silla.

-pero amor , comprar las consolas y el televisor LCD, todo para que puedas jugar tu juego favorito, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?-y esta se sentó en las piernas de Pain.-oye tontito, no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños- y Konan comienza a besar su cuello y luego sus labios. Pain decide responder a las caricias de su Konan. Hasta que algo los sacó de su apreciado momento.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones de golpe, Pain al percatarse de esto intenta ponerse de pie, con tal de que sus subordinados no vieran lo que el y Konan estaban haciendo ,pero sin querer no lo logró y provocó que la silla donde estaba sentado el se fuera hacia atrás y como resultado pain tendido en el suelo,la silla por un lado y Konan arriba de el en una pose muy comprometedora.

Al ver esta escena Sasori, Itachi y Deidara quedaron que uno de ellos comenzó a bromear….

-Konan ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?,ojalá estuvieras así conmigo, nena.-dice Itachi muy pervertidamente haciendo que Konan se sonrojara y Pein comenzara a ponerse celoso, Itachi esta muy interesado en Konan, la encuentra una persona muy linda, pero Konan ama a Pein y Pein es demasiado celoso, ya que Itachi cada ves que podía coqueteaba con ella.

-Itachi, por favor deja de molestarme, Pain no te pongas celoso si tu sabes que te amo a ti.-y Konan comienza a levantarse y una ves ya de pie, con sus manos se sacudía su traje.

-no te preocupes, Konan eso lo se muy bien. lo que no se es porque este sujeto te molesta tanto.-Pain se acerca a Itachi y estos quedan cara a cara.

-hay no ya se van a pelear, hum. Konan amiga vamonos de aquí- Deidara toma la mano de Konan para sacarla de ahí.

-pero Deidara, no pasará nada. Conozco a Pain- Konan soltó la mano de Deidara. ustedes dos-refiriéndose a Itachi y Pein. Podrían dejar de pelear de una ves por mi, no soy trofeo de nadie.

-Es verdad, pero bueno algún día serás mía-dice Itachi orgullosamente.

-Solo en tus sueños pervertido, eres un maldito EMO .

-¿¡EMO?!...no! porque todos dicen que soy así-Itachi salió corriendo de la sala de reuniones llorando si algo que le dolía a el es que le dijeran Emo.

-bueno ya se le pasará, además a que vinieron-dijo Pein mirando a Sasori.

-es que ya llego el encargo que pidió , el camión y los instaladores están afuera,solo debe hacerlos pasar.

-bien, por mientras diles que trasladen todo al jardín, e instalen todo el equipo ahí, yo por mientras hablaré un tema con estos dos, iré en un momento.

-esta bien, líder-y Sasori se va.

-¿Pain que es ese famoso encargo?-dijo Konan curiosa.

-tu regalo, ahora vayan a informarle a los demás que en unas horas celebraremos el cumpleaños de Konan. Y Pain se retira.

Eran las 9 de la noche y todo estaba listo en el jardín, ahí celebrarían el cumpleaños de Konan. Había varias mesas, una donde tenían bocadillos, había un bar, música y todo el lugar estaba muy iluminado.

Konan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Es demasiado maravilloso-mirando a su alrededor. No debías molestarte tanto.-y abrazó a Pain.

-jejejeje no te preocupes es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti-y Pain besa a Konan.

-oigan nosotros también estamos aquí, hum-dijo Deidara entrando con los demás.

-si, dejen sus caricias para después-dice Itachi mejor iré a poner algo de música-dirigiéndose al equipo de música que se encontraba cerca del bar.

En eso la música se hace presente y Konan empieza a bailar.

-me encanta esta canción, Pain porque no bailas conmigo amor-y esta tiraba del brazo a Pein para sacarlo a la pista de baile.

-Konan, ahora no cielo tu sabes que no me gusta la música pop,si quieres en un rato mas bailamos-y Pain se sentó en el sillón.

Al ver que Konan seguía bailando sola, alguien aprovechó este momento, para coquetear con ella.

-oye Konan, por que no bailamos un poco, no me gusta que una mujer tan guapa como tu este bailando sola-Itachi se acerca bailando hacia Konan.

-esta bien Itachi, pero ten cuidado tu sabes que no me gusta bailar tan cerca de ti,si Pain te ve muy cerca de mi se enfadará-dijo Konan fríamente.

-como tan desconfiado es el líder, bailemos total no haremos nada malo.

Mientras Konan e Itachi bailaban . Otros Akatsukis estaban planeando un par de cosas.

-hey chicos deberíamos a Konoha ahora mismo-dijo Kakuzu luego dando sorbo a su bebida-.

-¿tu crees Kakuzu sempai? Es el cumpleaños de Konan-chan, yo quiero quedarme-y Tobi hacia su berrinche como un niño pequeño.

- no podemos Tobi,es de noche, podríamos perfectamente robar la Xbox y el wii,el plasma y todo lo que el jefe desea.- y Hidan ríe maléficamente

-Hidan podrás tener razón, pero los ANBU andarán por todos lados, de noche esta el doble de ahora que lo recuerdo una tienda de artículos electrónicos de konoha tiene una liquidación,lo mas probable es que tengamos descuentos en lo que compramos.

-tu como siempre tan avaro,kakuzu.

-pero tobi cree que no es necesario,ya que tobi entiende que iremos a konoha y robaremos lo que necesitamos,por algo somos criminales de rango somos akatsuki los mas podersosos del mundo ninja wiiii!

-cierto el cabeza de chorlito tiene razón, pongámonos en marcha,vamos kakuzu,tobi.

En ese instante llega Pain.

-¡¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?!,no les dije que fueran cuanto antes a comprar lo que les ordene?!, muevanse antes que me enfade más con ustedes!-gritó Pain provocando que Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi partieran velozmente hacia Konoha.

En ese momento Pain miró hacia la pista de baile y observó algo que no le agradó…

-¡¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!!- dice Pain furioso tomando el brazo de Konan bruscamente y separándola de Itachi.

- Pain no tienes porque tratarme así, me duele-Konan sacó su brazo del agarre de su novio.

-claro tu como siempre coqueteando con Itachi

-pero líder si aquí no pasa nada, solo estábamos bailando. esa no es manera de tratar a tu novia.

-¡¿no pasa nada?! Claro… ¡¿crees que soy un imbecil?!,vi como perfectamente coqueteabas con Konan-Pain iba a empujar a Itachi pero Konan se coloca entre los dos.

-tu y tus celos, solo estábamos bailando. Eres tan celoso-dijo Konan molesta. Siempre peleamos por tus malditos celos…-las lagrimas de Konan comenzaban a asomarse. Pain lo siento…pero veo que sigues con tus celos enfermizos, no has cambiado como me prometiste hace un tiempo atrás….nosotros terminamos ahora mismo-y Konan llorando corrió a su habitación.

Pain intento seguirla, pero Deidara lo detuvo.

-no se preocupe líder, yo me encargo de ella.-y Deidara fue a la habitación de Konan. Deidara y Konan eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que se contaban todo, se llevaban muy bien. Y algo que no podía soportar Deidara era ver a su amiga llorar.

Pein no aguanto mas de la rabia y también partió rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de hacerlo se acerco a Sasori y le dijo.

-Sasori haz que se lleven todo esto ahora mismo, no estoy de humor para informarles que se vayan.-y Pain se fue.

-si señor-dijo Sasori.

la canción llamada "sexy back" de justin timberlake,sonaba en ese momento,era el celular de Itachi, al ver quien era en la pantalla de su celular,este sonrió.

-hola hermano-dijo la otra voz, si era Sasuke.

-hola estúpido hermanito, ¿qué quieres?-dijo Itachi

-tu sabes lo que quiero, tonto hermano mayor

-¿venganza?,jajaja no eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

-no te confíes Itachi, deseo vengarme de ti ahora ya- Sasuke ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia.

-jejejeje, bien juntémonos ahora, mira te daré la dirección así que memorízala-dijo Itachi. Itachi le dio la dirección y Sasuke la apuntó.

-bien reunámonos a la medianoche en ese lugar, nos vemos tonto hermanito menor-dijo Itachi

-bien-y Sasuke corto la llamada.

-jajajajaajaja, no sabes la sorpresa que te tengo hermanito jajajaja-Itachi reía con su típica risa de villano maligna.

* * *

Y ese fue el segundo capitulo,un tanto triste ya que konan y pain terminaron su relación y justo para su cumpleaños,pero ya habrá reconciliación de eso se los aseguramos chico bueno y la pareja de zombies (hidan y kakuzu) van rumbo a konoha...¿Lograrán conseguir todo lo que su líder les encargó?,y por ultimo itachi…¿Cuál será la sorpresa que este tiene para su hermano menor?....todas estas interrogantes y muchas mas serán aclaradas en el tercer capitulo =)

Esperamos que hallan disfrutado este capitulo,aceptamos sus dudas,comentarios.y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo….hasta la próxima!!


	3. Capitulo 3:Bar el cangrejo azul

Hola otra ves,actualizando un tanto tarde quizás,ya que con esto de la universidad nos deja poco tiempo para poder escribir y todo a las personas que han leído este fanfic y a "eemo faairy" por dejar sus que también mas personas como ella dejen sus comentarios.y también agradecemos a los que se dan el tiempo de leerlo también,etc xD.

Ojala les guste este tercer capitulo,ya que es uno bien especial…esperamos que les guste mucho =)

**Capitulo 3: Bar el cangrejo azul…un bar muy especial.**

En la habitación de Deidara….

El rubio se hallaba en su computador observando que todo estuviera en su lugar, alguien tocó la puerta.

-pasa,esta abierto-dijo Deidara mientras seguía mirando en el pc. ¿ya llamo el idiota de tu hermano?

-si, ya le di la dirección, jajajaja, quiero ver su cara cuando llegue allá-dijo Itachi tomando otra silla y colocándola al lado donde estaba su amigo.-¿y que tal se ve la calidad de la imagen por las cámaras del lugar,que mande a instalar?

-si,se ven bien… mira-dijo Deidara mostrándole a Itachi en el pc, está todo listo es cosa que Sasuke llegue a ese lugar ,esto habrá que grabarlo-y Deidara se ríe.¿como te conseguiste ese lugar Itachi?-

-¿ ves a ese sujeto que está sentado en la barra bebiendo un trago?-Itachi apunta con su dedo en la pantalla del pc indicando al tipo-pues el me dijo que podía ocupar el lugar para lo que quisiera, es el dueño del local.

-Deidara miro quien era y no podía creerlo.¿ es ese tipo? Tu si que eres extraño Itachi.

En los alrededores de Konoha.

-les dije que estaría peligroso-y Kakuzu esquivaba un Kunai. Tu, será mejor que tengas cuidado con las consolas, no pienso volver de nuevo a Konoha por un buen tiempo-y Kakuzu seguía corriendo y escalando por los arboles.

-lo se abuelo, además debemos huir rápido de aquí antes que estos idiotas nos atrapen-y en eso Hidan saca su iphone y realiza una llamada.

-Tobi ser feliz, ahora tiene un nintendo wii, sempais miren ahí esta la salida de Konoha ya casi llegamos-y este apunta hacia una puerta grande que hay la cual es la que entraron a Konoha.

-atrapen a esos criminales, rápido-ordena un ANBU a su demás compañeros.

-mierda ya casi nos atrapan, Hidan apúrate en llamarlo. dice Kakuzu.

-si, pero por Jashin sama,aun no me puedo comunicar, al rato alguien contesto.

En el taller de marionetas, Sasori estaba reparando a Hiruko, cuando su celular con el ringtone de pin-pon sonó.

-hola hidan ¿que ocurre?,por lo que estoy entendiendo están en problemas, ya que siempre que están metidos en un lio,soy la primera persona que ustedes llaman.

-si, Sasori necesitamos tu ayuda salido de Konoha, ahora estamos en un bosque, pero no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí pronto los ANBUs nos mataran-dijo Hidan sentándose en el suelo.

-mira Hidan, tengo un amigo que tiene una tienda ahí hay una bodega, así que escóndanse allí, yo iré enseguida a buscarlos en el furgón de la organización. anota la dirección y el nombre de la tienda. Hidan anoto lo que Sasori le dijo.

-gracias Sasori, te debo una, nos vemos adiós- y Hidan termino la llamada.

-¿y que paso? ¿Que te dijo sasori?-dijo Kakuzu

-tenemos que ir a esta dirección, y Hidan le mostró la dirección que anoto en el papel.

- bien vamos- y kakuzu se va siendo seguido por Hidan y Tobi

Eran medianoche y como acordaron Itachi y Sasuke, se reunirían para que Sasuke cumpliera su venganza…solo que esta noche seria una de dificl de olvidar.

Mientras en algún lugar de la ciudad…exactamente en un callejón un tanto oscuro…

-bar el cangrejo azul-Sasuke leyó el cartel que colgaba y este ó a su alrededor y abrió la puerta.

En la habitación de Deidara….

-jajajajaja ¿Deidara estas grabando?..esto estará demasiado genial, creo que lo subiré a youtube jajajaja.

-pero Itachi pobre de tu hermano, a mi me daría miedo si entro en un lugar así-mira quien se esta acercando a Sasuke.

En el bar…..

Un hombre que al parecer recibía a las personas que entraban recibió a Sasuke..

-buenas noches señor, por favor pase.

-muchas gracias- Sasuke paso a una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de las demás, luego de sentarse, miro el lugar y empezó a sentirse observado por un grupo de hombres.-pero que demonios…¿porque me están mirando?. Hasta que vio que alguien muy conocido que tomaba un trago en la barra.

-ohhh pero si no es mi Sasuke, ¿como estas precioso?-¿te ofrezco un trago? corre por cuenta de la casa-y este le sonríe.

-Orochimaru ¿ tu que haces aquí, no estabas en tu guarida con Kabuto?-dijo el uchiha tomando asiento .

-pero Sasuke, como ves Kabuto esta aquí conmigo,es el barman de este lugar y yo el dueño-y Orochimaru sonríe.

-oye Orochimaru, esos sujetos de alla-Sasuke apunta a los sujetos que estaban sentados en una mesa tirándole besos a Sasuke.

-ahhh no te preocupes Sasuke esto es normal aquí, hace tiempo que no recibía una visita tan agradable como tu-dijo Orochimaru acercándose sensualmente a Sasuke. luego Sasuke de sacar sus conclusiones,como por ejemplo que el bar estaba lleno de hombres y personajes bastantes extraños,esas miradas intensas y quizás sensuales hacia a el, se acerca con cuidado a Orochimaru y le dice.

-no me digas…que es-dijo Sasuke mirando asustado.

-un bar para gays.- Orochimaru termino la frase emocionado

-¿a que no es divertido?-dijo Kabuto entregándole el trago a Sasuke. este es un negocio que deja muy buenas ganancias sabes.

-¡maldito Itachi me las pagara!-dijo Sasuke furioso, lo siento Orochimaru pero yo me voy.

-no espera Sasuke, quédate un rato mas. Por favor- Orochimaru suplicando.

Uno de los gays miro hacia la entrada que entraban tres personas más al bar.

-miren chicos ,carne fresca-y apunto hacia los de la entrada que eran tres personas conocidas para sasuke,en especial para orochimaru.

-huy mira el pecho de ese sujeto canoso, esta bien bueno. Que no haría con ese cuerpo-y el sujeto mira maliciosamente a Hidan

-y el otro chico de la mascara naranja donde lo dejas, apuesto que debajo de esa mascara debe ser bien apuesto y divino.

-no yo prefiero los mas mayores como el que esta ahí junto al canoso, se supone que si es mayor debería tener mas experiencia, y esos ojos verdes hacen que me vuelva loco.

Los tres adorados gays se van acercando a Hidan, Tobi y Kakuzu.

-Tobi tiene miedo, esos tipos miran feo a Tobi-Tobi se esconde detrás de Kakuzu.

-Hidan te equivocaste de dirección este es un bar para gays-dice Kakuzu asustado.

-pero si este es el cangrejo azul, es el nombre de la tienda que me dio Sasori, mira-y Hidan le pasa el papel a Kakuzu. Kakuzu lee el papel y luego de esto le pega a Hidan en la cabeza.

-eres un imbécil Hidan, el nombre de la tienda era el cangrejo cascarudo, este es el cangrejo azul.

En eso Tobi ve que los gays se acercan mas hacia a ellos….

-Tobi dice que huyamos, los gays quieren llevarse a Tobi al rincón para hacerles cositas malas, Tobi cree que esos tipos son como el dinosaurio Barney -este hala del brazo de Kakuzu y los tres al mirar esto.

-¡CORRAN ANTES DE QUE NOS TRANSFORMEN,NO QUIERO SER UNO DE ELLOS!-grita Hidan saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

-¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-grita Kakuzu y tirando a Tobi con el.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritan los tres huyendo del lugar.

-pucha, lastima-dijo uno de los gays al ver que sus victimas se fueron.

-y yo que quería al chico canoso, era tan guapo además se poseía un cuerpo demasiado genial.

-bueno tendremos que conformarnos con el que esta junto con Orochimaru-dijo otro de ellos.

Sasuke se percato de esto…-no, no y no yo me voy-y Sasuke rápidamente se va del local.

-lo siento chicos, será para otra ocasión-dijo Orochimaru triste.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de llegar a la salida del local cuando….

-ya casi llego a la salida, ay! Y este chocó con un tipo gigante y Sasuke queda tumbado en el piso.

-hola guapo, me gustan los chicos como tu…-

y este agarra a Sasuke y se lo echa en el hombro, llevándoselo a las habitaciones disponibles en el local donde las parejas podían tener sus momentos privados.

-hey espera….espera!- ¡SUELTAME! ¡ MAMÁ!-

Sasuke gritaba desesperado .

-¡ITACHI ME LAS PAGARAS!- seguía gritando mientras el sujeto se lo llevaba.

-toma Mike aquí tienes las llaves de la habitación Premium- Orochimaru se las arroja a Mike.

mucha suerte con Sasuke-kun, adiós

-Adiós Orochimaru y gracias.

-¡ITACHI,JURO POR MI VIDA QUE ESTO LO PAGARAS Y PRONTO,ERES UN MALDITO!-seguia gritando y siendo llevado por Mike.

Y este fue nuestro tercer capitulo…ojala lo hayan disfrutado,cualquier duda háganla,y por favor déjennos sus comentarios ¿Qué ocurrirá con sasuke? ¿podrá escapar del bar cangrejo azul? ¿hidan,tobi y kakuzu lograran llegar a su guarida,con el encargo de pain?...todas estas preguntas y mas de ellas,serán aclaradas en el próximo capitulo nos leemos pronto…hasta la próxima =)


	4. Capitulo 4: Intentando regresar a casa

**Hola a todos :D al fin despues de un buen tiempo logramos actualizar este fanfic,ya que el tema de la universidad nos tenia bastante ocupados,como recompensa a lo que han esperado para ver un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic,este capitulo sera un poco mas largo de lo habitual,lo importante es que ocurriran algunas situaciones no solo una XD**

**a por cierto queremos agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado su comentario en este fanfic,a los que se dan el tiempo de leer nuestros capitulos y tambien por agregarnos como su historia favorita...eso nos inspira a seguir con el fanfic,y tambien a seguir con esta historia :)**

**saludos de los autores de este fanfic : tobi y kasumi :3**

**los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto...solo los personajes creados en este fanfic son de nuestra propiedad...**

**bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo con mucho cariño para ustedes :D**

**

* * *

Capitulo 4 :Intentando regresar a la guarida,en medio de tantos problemas...  
**

En la habitación de Deidara, el artista junto con Itachi y Kisame ,que al rato vino a ver que estaban haciendo sus compañeros. Se hicieron presente las risas.

-se reían Deidara e Itachi.

-es que estuvo muy genial tu broma, Itachi.

-por supuesto que si, ahora mi hermanito querrá venir a verme de inmediato, solo espero que salga bien de ese lugar jajajajaja.

-oye a todo esto chicos,¿que hacían Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi en ese bar?-dijo Kisame curiosamente.

-eso no lo se Kisame, lo mas probable que sean de la misma especie que tu-dijo Itachi y continuo riéndose.

-Ustedes son demasiado crueles, no porque sea sensible y cariñoso significa que sea gay- Kisame se molestó tanto que se fue de la pieza de Deidara. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Itachi decide preguntarle algo a Deidara.

-hey Deidara ¿como está Konan después del problema amoroso que tuvo con el jefe?. Deidara que en ese momento estaba tomando agua se ahogo un poco. Una ves ya mejor Deidara le responde.

-Por lo que veo en tu cara, estas preocupado por ella. ¿Y como crees que esta?...supongo que pensaras que esta feliz ya que termino con su novio. Por tu culpa ahora Konan se encuentra triste, pero bueno tu y tus bromas pesadas, ahora mejor lárgate que quiero dormir- y Deidara se levanta abriendo la puerta de su pieza para que saliera Itachi.

Una ves ya fuera del cuarto de Deidara, Itachi se dirige a la habitación de Konan.

Konan aun seguía llorando sobre su cama, tomo una foto que tenia de ella con Pein sobre su mesita de noche. Konan sintió que golpeaban la puerta, rápidamente se secó las lagrimas .

-¿Konan podría hablar contigo?, ¿puedo entrar?-dijo Itachi entrando y luego cerrando la puerta.

-ya estas adentro,¿que quieres?-dijo Konan fríamente lo que menos quería era visitas y menos de la persona causante de su ruptura con Pein.

-yo…. Yo lo siento mucho Konan- Itachi trata de acercarse a Konan.

-Per..- Konan lo interrumpe.

-Quédate ahí mismo donde estas Itachi, nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar, así que por favor te pido que te retires-y Konan intenta abrir la puerta de su pieza, pero Itachi detiene la acción de Konan tomando la muñeca de ella, Konan rápidamente saco su brazo de ahi.

-Konan, perdóname tu sabes que aun no me resigno a que hayamos terminado, yo aun te amo- Itachi la miraba a los ojos pero Konan no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Itachi tu sabes que nuestra relación nunca resultó, tu siempre te preocupabas solo de ti, pero jamás de mi, siempre estabas pendiente de tu hermano, supiste valorarme,eras un mujeriego. Ella se giro mirando hacia la ventana-terminamos hace mas de 4 años y quedamos como amigos.¿no lo recuerdas?

-pero Konan, recapacita por favor, cambie… ahora yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras.

-Itachi, yo amo a Pein como no entiendes eso, el si me ama y me valora por lo que soy-a Konan le salía lagrimas de sus ojos. Y ahora por tu culpa lo perdí, no sabes cuanto te odio.-ya era muy tarde otra vez Konan lloraba.

-pero Konan yo t…

-¡TE ODIO ITACHI UCHIHA! ¡ SI QUIERES QUE AL MENOS SEAMOS AMIGOS COMO ANTES,NO TE ENTROMETAS MAS EN MI RELACION CON PEIN, FUERA DE AQUÍ!-y Konan empujo a Itachi a la puerta sacándolo de su cuarto. Konan apenas cerró la puerta, se apoyo en esta y comenzó a llorar y de a poco quedando al nivel del suelo, unas ves allí apoyo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Lo peor que podría haberle pasado era haber terminado con Pein en el día de su cumpleaños. Este día seria en que todo llego a su fin.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y nuestros villanos Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi iban de camino al lugar que les indico Sasori, ahora estaban corriendo de nuevo por un bosque, pero cuando creían que todo estaba bajo control los ANBUS los encontraron de nuevo y los persiguen.

-miren ahí están-dice el capitán de equipo.

-ohhhh no miren sempais, nos encontraron, Tobi piensa que nos falta mucho para llegar donde esta Sasori-sempai-y Tobi llora-.

-no llores Tobi, sino haré que Jashin- sama te maldiga- Luego Hidan piensa. Ya sé, llamare de nuevo a Sasori para pedir otra ves la dirección-y Hidan saca su iphone y llama a Sasori. Mientras Hidan llamaba a Sasori un ANBU hace un Jutsu estilo de fuego y casi le da a Tobi, lastima que el ataque rozó su capa y esta empezó a prender fuego.

-¡ah! ¡Tobi tener miedo! ¡Tobi quiere a Konan-chan acá!¡ Buaaaa!- Tobi corría llorando por todos lados mientras su capa se quemaba.

-hey Tobi, espera! ¡¿ A donde vas?- Kakuzu vio que Tobi se alejaba demasiado hasta que ya perdió a este de vista.

-¡Cállate Kakuzu! ¡¿No ves que estoy anotando la dirección de nuevo?…. ¡listo! Ya la tengo! - este colgó su iphone.

-Hidan, tenemos que ir por Tobi.

- Olvídate de el Kakuzu, si Tobi es tan listo, que se las arregle solo. Hidan es seguido por Kakuzu. El ninja de la aldea de la cascada, quedó muy preocupado por el buen chico, sabia que conociendo a Tobi iría al lugar equivocado.

El marionetista de la organizacion,aún seguía esperando en el furgón perteneciente a todo el grupo. a Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi pero como veía que no llegaban decidió marcharse, en el fondo el estaba seguro, que ellos después sabrían como llegar a la cueva. Al cabo de una media hora de que Sasori se marchó uno de los Akatsukis, llego al cangrejo cascarudo.

-¡wiii! Tobi ser inteligente, Tobi llego al cangrejo cascarudo -y este saltaba de alegría.

Pero Hidan y Kakuzu seguían huyendo de los ANBUS . Hasta que entraron a un local. Pero lamentablemente no todo podía salir bien para nuestros criminales.

-hey chicos miren, si no volvió mi canosito, y mi adorado abuelo-. Por desgracia Kakuzu y Hidan volvieron a EL Cangrejo Azul.

-¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ERRAR LA DIRECCION DOS VECES! ERES BRUTO CON B DE BURRO!- Kakuzu le da un golpe a Hidan.

El equipo ANBU se quedo afuera esperando a que la pareja de locos salieran del local.

-no se preocupen muchachos, ellos se encargaran de esas señoritas- dijo el capitán del equipo.

-¿esta seguro capitán?-dijo uno de los ANBUs

- por supuesto, hoy le toca turno a mi primo, con él basta y sobra-y este se rie.

-entonces vayamos por unas chelas (N/A: cerveza) a Ichiraku , yo invito- dijo otro de los ANBUs.

- ¡Genial, vamos muchachos!-dijo el capitán y se marcharon.

En el bar….

-Kakuzu vamonos de aquí, ese tipo me mira como si quisiera comerme con la mirada-y Hidan hala a Kakuzu.

-¿Y que crees que quiero hacer contigo guapo?-dijo el gay acercándose hacia ellos.

-CORRE ABUELO! HUYAMOS YA!-y Hidan corrió halando a Kakuzu .

-No tan rápido chico- y un gay vestido de cow boy utiliza su lazo y atrapa a Hidan y Kakuzu, los amarra y se los lleva a una habitación. Ahí se podían escuchar sus gritos-

-DETENTE, ¡NOOO!, ¡BASTA!- decían los dos

- y ustedes quienes son?-dijo un chico

- Hola Sasuke- dijo Hidan

- Que tal muchacho- respondió Kakuzu

-como saben mi nombre?-dijo el hermano menor de itachi.

-sera porque el idiota de tu hermano nos pasa mostrando su álbum de fotos familiar…y siempre recordando viejos tiempos..

-y toma tu foto y dice hayyyy sasuke mi estúpido hermano menor

La pareja zombie comienza a reir provocando el enfado del vengador..

-mientras tanto en otro lugar del bar….

- Oye, ¿por que no nos vamos nosotros dos Orochimaru a un lugar más ameno?.

-No gracias Alex, ahora iré con Kabuto a mi habitación, les dejo el bar a cargo-y Orochimaru se va con Kabuto.

Era otro día en la cueva de los Akatsukis, Konan estaba entrenando muy temprano en un bosque que estaba junto a la cueva, ella como rutina entrenaba todos los días antes de salir a alguna misión. Entrenó por algunas horas hasta que fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta. Abre la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-buenos días Konan-chan- Tobi la saludo agitando su mano y después dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Buenos días Tobi , ¿no se supone que estabas con Kakuzu y Hidan? y responde al abrazo- En eso ve que Tobi no venia solo. Oye Tobi, ¿Y el quien es?, Se parece a esos personajes que ves en la tv.

-hola yo soy Bob Esponja, ¡ahahahaha!.

-Es que como Tobi no halló el camino a casa, Don Cangrejo ordeno a Bob Esponja que viniera a dejar a Tobi a casita.

-Creo que estoy soñando, yo pensé que Bob esponja existía solo en las caricaturas O.o` .

En eso tobi nota que konan tenia los ojos un poco producto que konan lloro casi toda la noche por pein.

-que ocurre tobi?,tengo alguna cosa en mi cara? .observaba a tobi sorprendida por la pregunta.

- tobi piensa que a konan le ocurrió algo,y konan no quiere contarle a tobi-y tobi hacia pucheros. Y tobi cierra la puerta despidiéndose de su amigo "bob esponja"

-no te preocupes tobi,estoy no vamos a tomar desayuno acabo de hacer tu desayuno favorito "panqueques". Y konan se dirige a la cocina.

-wiiii,tobi ser feliz. Tobi amar los panqueques-tobi sigue a konan a la cocina mientras da saltitos.

En otro lugar de la casa,específicamente en una habitación….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HUMMM!-gritaba deidara mirándose en el espejo de su habitació desgracia de deidara ocurrió que su pelo se volvió negro,ya que confundió su shampoo con la tintura que había en el baño .Sasori tenia su habitación al lado de la de deidara entro a ver que le ocurria a su compañero.

En eso sasori abrió la puerta,y por mas que quiso contenerse de la risa no pudo.

-pero que te pa… jajajajaajajajajjaajajajajaj-sasori no dejaba de reírse.

-muy chistoso,hum eso ocurre porque dejan las cosas en los lugares equivocados,deberían ser mucho mas ordenados,hum

-pero si en mi aldea venden muy buenos productos, te dejo el pelo hermoso,hasta compre un shampoo que mantiene mi pelo muy sedoso..pero en fin,bien será mejor que vaya a entrenar.-y en eso sasori se dirige al patio donde se encontraba el bosque donde los akatsukis entrenaban.

Deidara se dirige al baño muy furioso para darse una ducha,dio la llave y salía agua fría,se dio cuenta que el calefont estaba apagado.

-humm,maldición!-

En la cocina tobi y konan desayunaban en eso entra la persona que konan quería menos ver en estos momentos….

-buenos días chicos-dijo pein entrando a la cocina.

-buenos días pein-y konan seguía tomando su café como si nada hubiera pasado.

-buenos días líder,toma líder aquí esta el nintendo wii que tanto querías-y tobi como un buen chico que es,se lo entrega a pein.

-muchas gracias tobi,felicidades has hecho muy bien tu misión,como cumpliste con ella,te dare una gran bolsa de dulces mas tarde-y pein extrañamente le sonrio.

-gracias líder,tobi ser muy feliz!-y este salto de alegría.

-tobi hay algo que necesito hablar con konan a solas,porque no vas a ver televisión,si no me equivoco a esta hora dan los teletubbies. Y luego de esto sonríe otra vez

-es cierto,mi show favorito gracias líder-y tobi corre al living a ver el show de los teletubbies.

Konan al notar que ella y pein se encontraban solos,esta decide irse pero pein la tiro suavemente de la muñeca,provocando que esta se volteara para mirar a pein.

-Por favor,no te vayas tenemos que hablar-dijo pein.

-y sobre que?...yo termine contigo,ahora solo somos compañeros de he tratado de poner de mi parte para que nuestra relación funcionara, tu has cambiado algunas cosas,pero tus celos aun siguen….-konan comenzó a ponerse decidió solo escucharla y no decirle nada mas,se había dado por vencido su ex novia gano la discusión esta ves.

-¿Como se que no vas a molestarte, ante el primero de tus estúpidos ataques de celos?-konan exploto de la ira. Pein estaba a punto de en eso deidara entra a la cocina,para desgracia de este resbalo con un juguete de tobi que estaba ahí,y deidara lo primero que hizo para no caerse fue tomar la mano de konan,como consecuencia tirando de konan y esta cayo arriba de rápidamente se puso de pie,deidara también iba a hacer lo mismo cuando pein lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo chocando este contra la ía que este quería aprovecharse de la situación con konan.

-maldito itachi,como te aprovechas asi de una dama,en especial si es konan-dijo pein furioso golpeándolo en el estomago.

-lider,detente soy yo hummm! y deidara trataba de detener los golpes que le llegaban,intento huir pero fue imposible ya que pein en ves de usar kunais uso los cuchillos que estaban en la cocina y los arrojo a deidara y quedo clavado en el muro.

-claro que eres itachi,de eso estoy echarte de aquí ahora mismo!-gritaba pein intentando golpearlo otra ves,pero konan se interpuso entre los que pein continuara.

-pein,por favor el no es itachi,podrías dejar de armar otro escándalo-y ella trata de sacarlo de ahí pero le es imposible pein seguía furioso.

-tu no te metas en esto konan,es un asunto de itachi y mio-pein la movio haciéndola a un lado este tomo a deidara del en ese momento entro el verdadero itachi al oir que dijeron su nombre.

-hey chicos,alguno de ustedes me llamaba?-dijo itachi.

en ese instante itachi entro a la cocina y vio que deidara estaba clavado en la pared con cuchillos de cocina,pein mirando furioso a deidara y konan con demasiada rabia estaba a punto de explotar de nuevo.

De que me perdi?-dijo itachi mirando a konan,pein y deidara. Pein miro a itachi y quedo anonadado al ver que confundió a este con deidara,sus malditos celos lo estaban volviendo no aguanto y grito a pein:

-pierdo mi tiempo contigo!-y de un portazo salió de la cocina al bosque de los akatsukis a entrenar.

Pein quedo petrificado ante tal escena,mientras itachi sorprendido ayudaba a deidara a quitar los cuchillos que lo tenían clavado en el tanto el impacto que esto provoco en pein,que rápidamente itachi y deidara salieron rápidamente de la cocina.

En el living tobi seguía viendo su show de los teletubies y en ese instante sonaba la famosa canción de estos personajes.

-tinkiwinky…dixie…lala….pop…-teletubbies…teletubbies digan hola….hoa-cantaba tobi todo feliz saltando arriba del sillón.

En eso llega kisame….

-oye tobi,no estabas con kakuzu y hidan?

-eso fue hace unas horas,pero tobi se perdió y no vio mas a kakuzu y hidan,tobi estar preocupado.-y este seguía saltando

- que extraño,se supone que venían eso kisame decide sentarse en el sillón junto a tobi,pero vio que no tenia caso tobi saltaba en el sillón,siempre hacia eso cada ves que veía su programa favorito.-en eso suena el timbre…y kisame fue a abrir la sabia que decir,se quedo helado ante lo que vio delante de sus ojos…

-oigan chicos aun no es la fiesta de halloween ¿Qué hacen vestidos asi?.-dijo kisame.

-oye kisame no seas exagerado,yo solo estoy en ropa menos no quede tan mal como hidan-dijo tenia su capa un poco destruida y solo quedo con su polera que usa habitualmente y en ropa interior eran unos shorts y este contenía dibujos de billetes y en la parte de atrás del short salía escrita una frase "I love Money".

-muy chistoso kisame como me dices algo asi-dijo hidan tenia razón hidan estaba peor vestido que el,hidan andaba con un vestido rosado ajustado de esos que solo llegan hasta la rodilla tenia el pelo suelto como liso y estaba maquillado.

En eso entran deidara e itachi….

-hey hidan hasta que saliste del closet….ya era hora-dijo tomarte una foto y la mandamos a la revista playboy asi la publican jajajaja .

Jajajajajajajajajajaj te queda bien esa ropa hidan pareces una verdadera señorita jajajajajajaja-dijo y deidara no dejaban de reírse a las risas se sumaron kisame y después que la paciencia de hidan tenia un pequeño limite.

-POR JASHIN SAMA! ¡YO NO SOY UN GAY,SOLO ESOS IMBECILES ME TORTURARON Y ME VISTIERON ASI!.

Producto de los gritos llegaron tobi y sasori…..

-hola sempais, oye Kakuzu-sempai ¿y esta señorita quien es?-dijo apuntando con su dedo hacia hidan. ¿es tu novia?-como siempre tobi no tenia idea de lo paso,solo fue una pregunta eso kakuzu mira a hidan y por mas que trato no se contuvo y comenzó a reir seguido de kisame,deidara,itachi y no entendía porque sus senpais se reian.

Hidan se acerca a tobi y le dice:-¡tobi soy yo hidan,no me reconoces!.Tobi observo mejor el aspecto de la "señorita" y por fin reconoció a hidan.

-Tobi sentirlo mucho hidan sempai-dijo tobi poniendo su carita de chico bueno mas linda.

-De eso no te preocupes tobi,la culpa de todo esto la tiene sasori-dijo kakuzu.

-y yo porque?,yo les di bien la dirección,estuve esperándolos casi toda la noche y nunca aquí tengo el mapa para que comprueben la direcció eso sasori pone el mapa en una mesa que esta cerca del living y con su dedo les indica donde estaba el cangrejo cascarudo.

-ahora comprendo,entonces el idiota de hidan comprendió mal la dirección,eres un imbécil cabeza de ajo!.

-hey abuelo compórtate!-solo me equivoque de local.

-solo estaba en la otra calle paralela a la que estaba el cangrejo azul,al menos tuvieron suerte de sobrevivir-dijo como pudieron escapar?.

-todo fue gracias a la "síndrome de la crisis financiera" que afortunadamente le dio a kakuzu en ese momento-dijo hidan entrando al living seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

-en serio? ,huy pescados saltarines que miedo-dijo kisame asustado.

-¿tan terrible es? ¿Qué síndrome es esa?-dijo itachi extrañado.

-si hum,te acuerdas ese dia que llegaste de tu misión y viste que todos estábamos asustados y kakuzu destruyendo todo a su paso.?-itachi al escuchar la pregunta este afirmo con su cabeza y deidara decide continuar: Pues ese dia tobi saco la billetera a kakuzu, ya que tobi quería comprar kakuzu se entero que no se encontraba su billetera se puso a gritar como loco y arrasar con todo lo que encontró a su paso,para mas remate a tobi se le había perdido la billetera,y kakuzu solo se calmaba si tenia su billetera de suerte después de unas horas recuperamos la que cuando a kakuzu le da ese tipo de ataque nosotros la denominamos "síndrome de la crisis financiera".

Oigan chicos pero cuenten que fue lo que realmente les paso?-dijo sasori.

Una ves todos sentados en el living ,todos miran a hidan y kakuzu que comienzan a contar la historia….

-veran es una historia muy larga,por lo que comprendi deben haberse enterado por itachi y deidara que entramos a un bar de gays,ya que tenían una cámara oculta en ese bar que tiene orochimaru…asi que iremos al punto en que kakuzu le dio el famoso síndrome de la crisis financiera.

**FLASH BACK**

_Luego de que el famoso cow boy llevo a hidan y a kakuzu a su habitación los dejo en un rincón de esta, nuestros villanos temblaban de cow boy se dirige al baño una vez ya dentro se sentían unos gritos para hidan y kakuzu bastante aterradores…_

_-no que haces con eso?...detente! suéltame._

_-pero si te quedara muy lindo,haber quedate quieto-dijo el cow boy_

_-no te atrevas a ponerme esa cosa?, noooo!._

_En eso sale el cow boy del baño de su pieza y le dice a la persona que estaba dentro del baño._

_-vamos nos seas timido chico,vas a ver que te queda muy bien.-dijo entusiasmado,al ver que su victima no quería salir este halo de y kakuzu quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era pero de inmediato comenzaron a reir._

_-hahahahahaahhahaahahahahha-kakuzu y hidan no contenían su risa._

_-pero esto si que es chistoso,sasuke disfrazado de vaquita,hahahahahhaahha-dijo kakuzu._

_-y yo que pensé que los del clan uchiha eran mas serios-hahahahahaha-dijo hidan._

_-ustedes dejen de reir par de imbéciles,y tu idiota-dijo mirando al cow mejor que me dejes ir de una ves-_

_-mmm lo siento cariño pero tu te quedas aquí conmigo,ya que jugaremos a mi juego favorito-tu seras la vaquita que esta en una pradera y yo con mi lazo te atrapare,jejejeje vas a ver que nos divertimos mucho-dijo el cow boy mirando maliciosamente a sasuke._

_En eso entran 2 sujetos a la habitación del cow boy._

_-vaya Jerry,no sabia que tenias visitas-dijo uno de los que entro._

_-tranquilo chicos-dijo Jerry,estos 2 tipos tenían pensado huir de este bar sin a quedarse a divetirse con nosotros._

_-ohhh que mal,pero a mi me gusto mucho el tipo de ojos verdes ¿habra algún problema en llevármelo,por lo menos a compartir un trago con el?-dijo uno de ellos mientras miraba a kakuzu y acariciaba su cabeza provocando que kakuzu temblara._

_-por supuesto que si Luciano-dijo y tu Lindsay dijo mirando a la "chica" que acompañaba a Luciano-¿piensas llevarte al sujeto canoso?._

_-mmm pensándolo bien,sii! Podría transformarlo en una persona como yo jejejejeje,bien vámonos cariño-dijo Lindsay llevándose a hidan cargándolo en su hombro. Vas a ver que seras una hermosa chica como yo._

_-NOOO QUE HACES? IDIOTA,SUELTAME NO QUIERO SER UN TRAVESTI COMO TU! KAKUZU AYUDAME!-decia hidan mientras trataba de safarse de Lindsay._

_Kakuzu al ver que esto intenta ponerse de pie pero Luciano lo detiene,y hace que kakuzu se siente de nuevo_

_-¿a donde crees que vas?-dijo Luciano._

_-ese travesti acaba de llevarse a mi amigo! Tengo que ir por el ahora mismo-dijo kakuzu furioso._

_-tranquilo guapo,Lindsay siempre que encuentra un tipo que para ella que es afeminado lo transforma en un travesti,pero solo eso asi que relájate-si quieres salir de este bar sin ningún problema tu y tu amigo deberán hacer lo que nosotros Luciano y este desamarra a kakuzu._

_-bien sígueme,por lo menos yo no te hare nada malo,siempre y cuando te portes bien.-dijo Luciano._

_-esta bien,pero prométeme que solo será un rato que estemos con mi amigo aquí-dijo kakuzu siguiéndolo._

_Kakuzu se fue con Luciano al bar a compartir un trago._

_Sasuke al darse cuenta que quedo en la habitación con kevin el cow boy,sabia que comenzaría el jueguito favorito de kevin: "atrapa a la vaquita con el lazo"._

_-bien vaquita ahora corre que te perseguiré con mi lazo"-dijo kevin._

_-MALDITO ITACHI TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!-grito sasuke._

_En el bar….._

_-Y bien que los traia por aquí ?-dijo Luciano mientras bebía su copa._

_- Solo entramos aquí por error,nada mas-dijo kakuzu molesto. En eso ve que entran dos personas_

_-vaya hidan,te ves muy gracioso asi hahahahaahahha-dijo kakuzu._

_-oye abuelo no te burles,mira que siento que estoy para halloween vestido de esta manera-dijo hidan molesto.-¡JASHIN-SAMA QUE TE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!.hidan estaba maquillado con un vestido rosado ajustado hasta la rodilla con tacones negros y unos aros del mismo color del vestido._

_-pero hunny si te ves muy bella con esa ropa,además reconoce que eres una de nosotras-dijo Lindsay .en eso hala a hidan hacia una mesa-ven vamos a conversar._

_-PORQUE! SIEMPRE PIENSAN QUE SOY AFEMINADO SI NO ES ASI! BUAAA-hidan lloraba mientras era halado por Lindsay a una mesa._

_En la barra del bar nuestro querido kakuzu y Luciano seguían platicando_

_-vamos guapo,reconoce que entraste en este lugar porque pregunta ¿desde cuando te declaras homosexual?-_

_-YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL! COMO TE DIJE SOLO ENTRE CON MI AMIGO POR ERROR!-grito kakuzu poniéndose que cayera su billetera de su capa._

_-por favor cariño,tranquilízate-luciano se agacha a recoger la billetera de la observa y se da cuenta que tenia mucho dinero dentro de ella y en eso decide tomar la billetera y guardarla._

_-hey devuélveme mi billetera ahora mismo!-dijo kakuzu estirando su brazo tratando de quitarle la billetera de la mano de Luciano,pero no lo conseguía._

_-no guapo tu te portaste mal conmigo asi que paga las consecuencias-dijo Luciano._

_Hidan se dio cuenta que su amigo dio inicio a unos extraños síntomas que sufria kakuzu:ojos saltones las venas de su cara comenzaron a notarse debido a lo tenso que estaba comenzó a ponerse furioso enseguida,apretaba muy fuerte sus puños._

_-oye idiota devuelve la billetera a kakuzu AHORA!-dijo hidan. NO SABES LO QUE HACE KAKUZU CUANDO NO LE ENTREGAN SU BILLETERA!-grito hidan._

_-bah y porque debería hacerlo,no creo que este señor le ocurra algo-dijo Luciano tranquilamente a hidan._

_-demasiado tarde-dijo hidan mirando aterrado a kakuzu._

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- kakuzu gritaba como gohan cuando se transforma en super de eso se quita su ropa arrancándosela con sus propias manos._

_-oh my god-dijo Luciano,jamás pensé que se pondría IDIOTA SUELTAME!-_

_-PASAME MI BILLETERA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE AQUÍ MISMO!-dijo kakuzu tomandolo del cuello._

_-oye hidan,dile a ese tipo que suelte a mi amigo! Además porque se comporta asi?-dijo Lindsay_

_- acaba de darle "el síndrome de la crisis financiera versión aguda"-dijo hidan un tanto única manera que se le quite es que tu amigo le entregue la billetera a kakuzu._

_Luciano al escuchar esto decide no hacer caso a las palabras de hidan._

_-estas loco si pienso entregarle su billetera,contiene demasiado dinero-dijo Luciano_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito kakuzu al superhéroe mas conocido como hulk,tomo a Luciano y lo arrojo contra unas mesas y enseguida puso de pie a Luciano y kakuzu realizo técnicas de lucha libre con el._

_-oye imbécil deja en paz a mi Luciano-dijo tomo rápidamente a Lindsay del cuello y le dio una bofetada y la lanzo contra la barra del bar,provocando que un estante con licores cayera encima de este._

_-WAAAAAAAAA!-grito Lindsay mientras volaba por los aires._

_Kakuzu seguía furioso y hidan intentaba calmarlo pero no había rápidamente fue donde Luciano y le arrebato la billetera,Luciano intento detenerlo pero hidan rápidamente lo golpeo dejándole le entrega la billetera a kakuzu y al instante comienzan a desaparecer los síntomas y el ninja de la aldea de la cascada volvió a la quedo anonadado mirando el lugar a su mesas tiradas,las sillas rotas Luciano inconsiente ,en pocas palabras un gran desastre…en eso kakuzu mira a hidan este decide hablar pero su compañero y amigo lo detiene._

_-no digas nada kakuzu,será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes que estos idiotas despierten-y este ayuda a levantarse a kakuzu y rápidamente el peliblanco y el ninja originario de la aldea de la cascada huyen del lugar._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Hay por las escamas de mi abuelo,por suerte no estaba ahí para presenciar el ataque de crisis de kakuzu,son terribles-dijo el espadachín de la niebla.

-Hum,yo creo que exageras kisame,no es para tanto.

-Oigan chicos a todo esto donde están konan y el líder?-dijo sasori preocupado.

-no me digas que ya se pelearon otra vez,por jashin sama esto es demasiado. No tengo otra opción mas que pedirle a mi lindo dios que se reconcilien.

-chicos yo ire a ver a konan,hum me mando un mensaje de texto y dice que la vaya a ver al campo de entrenamiento.

-tranquilo deidara-sempai,tobi se encargara de llamar a konan a su teléfono para saber donde esta n.n- en eso tobi saca su celular y decide llamar a konan

-pero tobi,si no me equivoco konan se fue a entrenar al bosque de nuestra guarida-dijo itachi.

-asi que tobi llamala en otro momento hum,yo te llamare si hay algún problema

-pero tobi cree que es mejor llamarla ahora,para que venga a jugar conmigo-y tobi inicia sus pucheros.

-,bien tobi llamala si te hace tan feliz,yo ire a ver donde se encuentra el líder.-dijo hidan

-bueno yo ire a entrenar ahora,seguramente me encontrare con ella-dijo sasori saliendo del lugar

-para eso vamos juntos sasori,hum

-esta bien deidara,vamos

-no se demoren mucho eso si la parejita,hahahahahaha-dice el jashinista provocando que los demás se rieran tambien

-mejor no dire nada por esta ves,ya me vengare jejejeje-dice el marionetista un tanto molesto

-son unos idiotas,mejor apuremonos

Nuestros dos artistas de la organización,se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento sin saber lo que les esperaba alli

Mientras tanto en el bosque de entrenamiento de los criminales de rango S,afortunadamente la única kunoichi de la organización había terminado su entrenamiento,por lo que se dirigía de vuelta a la guarida.

-Ufff creo que gaste demasiado mi chacra,al menos me sirvió para despejarme un es hora que regrese a la cueva,apuesto que los chicos se mueren de hambre jejejeje

Konan va velozmente saltando los arboles que estaban en su camino hasta que un kunai casi rozo su cara,y esta ágilmente lo esquivo,solo que donde poseía poco chacra lamentablemente bajo mal del árbol y como consecuencia torciéndose su tobillo.

-hay konan preciosa,hasta que al fin nos observar que no tienes los mismos reflejos que siempre,mi bella flor.

Konan rápidamente a pesar del dolor que tenia en su tobillo,se puso de pie y miro a la persona que le hablo,mas que una persona era un grupo de tres hombres y una mujer.

* * *

**Y este fue el capitulo 4 espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo****…¿Qué ocurrirá con konan y pain? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos que atacaron a konan? ¿Kakuzu sufrirá otra ves su síndrome de la crisis financiera? Esas y muchas preguntas mas serán aclaradas en el próximo capitulo.**

**Cualquier comentario,sugerencia será bien recibido **** nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…adiós **


	5. Capitulo 5: El fracaso de itachi

**Hola a nuestros queridos lectores :D,al fin los autores de este fanfic kasumi y tobi estan de vuelta,luego de una larga jornada de examenes y trabajos en la universidad,fue mucho la tardanza,pero debido a lo dicho anteriormente,nos demoramos mas de la cuenta,pero como recompensa este capitulo sera bien largo para que lo disfruten podriamos decir que ocurren varias situaciones...solo espero que se rian demasiado con este capitulo,que hicimos con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**tambien queremos agradecer sus comentarios y por darse el tiempo de leer nuestra historia,eso nos motiva a seguir con este loco fanfic que se nos ocurrio a tobi y quien les habla kasumi XD.**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto,y los personajes de caricaturas,canciones,etc a sus respectivos autores.**

**bueno saludos de los autores de este fanfic : Tobi y Kasumi :3**

**bueno,no mas palabras y aqui va el capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El fracaso del mangekyo sharingan**

Nuestra única kunoishi de akatsuki, se encuentra con un grupo de viejos rivales…

-Y tu sigues con tus mismos halagos baratos de siempre…veo que sigues igual, aunque pensándolo bien,estas mas hábil que antes,querido kenji.-decía la experta en origami viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-No sabes cuanto te odio konan, o sea ¡hello!, tu me quitaste a la única persona que he amado durante toda mi vida, y eso no te lo perdonare jamás,prepárate para una batalla, donde yo saldré ganadora…querida ¡ha ha ha ha ha! -y esta chica reía de forma escansalosa,su risa eran de esas que son insoportables, que simplemente… te llegan a doler los oídos.

-dios mío ryoko, esa risa llega a destrozarme mis timpanos, como siempre no sabes reírte linda, y ósea ¡hello!, yo no tengo la culpa de que ese tipo, no te ame amiga o sea!-konan se burlaba de ella con tal de hacerla enojar.

-ustedes par de tontos hermanos mayores, yo me encargare de esta chica que ni siquiera sabe estar a la moda, esto es un asunto entre ella y yo-dijo ryoko a sus dos compañeros.

-Como quieras estupida hermanita,será divertido verlas pelear a las dos.

-hermano ¿ no crees que es mejor ayudar a ryoko? Con lo torpe que es,esa chica de la flor le pateara el trasero a nuestra hermana,además necesitamos a la chica de la flor viva..hey kenji si tu no las detienes…yo mismo ire para esa pelea….El chico estuvo a punto de partir pero la voz de su hermano lo detiene...

-relajate Ken…veras que ryoko puede hacerlo,con lo furiosa que está,lo mas lógico es que deje agonizando a mi hermosa flor…

En eso suena la canción de "Sexy chic" de David ghetta, pues si queridos lectores era el ringtone del celular de konan…

-¿hola?... ¿Qué ocurre tobi?-konan hablaba por el aparato, mientras esquivaba los ataques de ryoko.

-konan-chan ¿estas entrenando?...ven luego que pain-sempai no se encuentra muy bien.

-¿en serio?...ay mi tobillo.-dijo quejándose un poco.-tobi, creo que iré en unos minutos, tengo un problema que resolver acá.-y konan rápidamente finalizó la llamada para continuar con su batalla .

-hey konan chan responde….¿que pasa?...¡konan chan!...konan chan cortó la llamada.- decía el chico de la mascara naranja y guardo su celular-tobi piensa que debemos ir donde esta konan chan ¡ahora!-este decide ponerse en marcha para ir a buscar a su amiga.

-tobi no me tires tan fuerte-alguien era llevado por el chico de la mascara naranja.

-¡tobi e itachi al rescate!-gritaba el buen chico como un superhéroe

Mientras algunos de nuestros villanos deciden ir en rescate de su compañera, konan… algo ocurría en la sala de reuniones….

Ahí se encontraba el líder en un estado muy deplorable. El cuerpo de pein (yahiko) bebía sakcola( N/A: sake y Coca-Cola XD ),uno de sus cuerpos hacia de barman y este le servía el trago favorito de pein, mientras daba sorbo a su trago,este veía en el proyector,un video de las ultimas vacaciones de el y sus subordinados, en la playa privada que tenían para todos el se mostraban como todos los akatsukis disfrutaban de el sol y la persona que en esa ocasión grabó el video,deidara se enfoca en konan y pein, konan luciendo un hermoso bikini color blanco, ésta miraba el mar, y en él se apreciaba como pein se acercaba a su pareja y le daba un tierno beso, el líder al ver esta escena quedó mucho mas deprimido.

-¡WAAAAAAAA, KONAN!-Pein lloraba y seguido de eso seguía bebiendo.

-hayyyy hasta a mi, me parte el alma ver llorar así al jefe, me recuerda cuando una ves perdí mi dinero, ésa ves era el dinero que había logrado recuadar desde que era un niño, con la intención de invertir en algunas acciones en la bolsa de comercio del ninja.

- ohhh por favor kakuzu, como lloras por tu estúpido dinero. El jefe tiene motivos para llorar, su novia lo dejó…en cambio tu, llorar porque una ves perdiste tu dinero es patético, ¡no eres más que un viejo avaro!-gritaba hidan como loco…bueno no es raro en el.

-¡tu cállate travesti frustrado! Tu no entiendes lo que es el significado del dinero, el dinero es lo mas importante del mundo.

-¡¿Como que travesti frustrado? Miserable te mataré ahora mismo-gritaba hidan apunto de golpearlo con su guadaña pero alguien lo detuvo

-oigan ustedes dejen de pelear, mejor preocupémonos del líder-decía zetsu mientras sujetaba a hidan.

-el aloe vera tiene razón, deberíamos apagar esa cosa y darle alguna medicina que logre quitarle esa odiosa borrachera al líder.

-¡¿cómo que aloe vera? Eres un idiota, kakuzu ¿Acaso no te has mirado en el espejo?...hasta frankestein es mucho más guapo y joven que tú!-exclamó el lado negro de zetsu.

- jajaajajajajajaja estoy de acuerdo con aloe vera, yo creo que si hacemos una final de míster ninja…frankestain es el ganador 100% jajajajajajajaj.

-¡¿Qué?...esto ya es demasiado, si siguen molestándome, provocaran mi crisis financiera…¡maldición!

-ya basta, o se callan de una vez, ¡o les pateo el trasero con mi guadaña!-veamos al jefe de una vez por todas, ¡ ustedes me van a volver loco !

-pero si ya estás loco hidan, para que dices algo que ya es cierto…

- kakuzu…te parece que vayamos a ver al líder ¿esta bien?.

-Esta bien zetsu...ya era hora que lo dijeras.

y los tres locos deciden hacer lo que tenian planeado...

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento una batalla comenzó….

Luego de que ryoko y konan discutieran,estas dieron inicio a su batalla, hasta ahora konan llevaba la ventaja, al parecer ryoko había mejorado sus ataques ya que ahora estaba mucho más hábil y rápida,es lo que pudo percibir la chica origami,todo iba bien hasta que ryoko utilizó unos hilos especiales,los cuales estos atraparon a konan y estos comenzaron a absorber el chacra de la kunoichi.

-hahahahahahahah,vaya querida hasta que consegui atraparte,no te preocupes en moverte,estos hilos absorben tu chacra y como te queda algo...en unos minutos mas morirás-hahahahah(risa escandalosa).

- ¡eres una maldita…..no creas que me venceras asi! ¡Espera a que salga de esto y te pateare el trasero!-konan estaba muy furiosa intentando salir de esos hilos.

Justo en ese momento nuestra experta en origami percibió cuatro chacras bastante poderosos,trato de descubrir de donde venían…hasta que se dio cuenta que eran cuatro de sus amigos y compañeros.

Rapidamente sasori y deidara aparecieron detrás de los dos hombres que estaban con ryoko ,en un agil movimiento los dos artistas dieron un pequeño golpe en la nuca a su rival,dejándolo inconsiente y finalmente cada uno cargando a su rival en su hombro,luego de que llegaran tobi e itachi se colocaron de inmediato al lado de estos.

- ¡Super tobi al rescateeeeeeeeee!-gritaba tobi emocionado hasta haciendo la típica entrada de un superhéroe.

-tobi esto no es una de tus series infantiles de tus super héroes,hum-

-creo que deberíamos movernos rápido y salvar a konan, esa chica que pareciera,creerse parís hilton esta absorbiendo su chacra muy rápido, a ese ritmo konan podría…. En eso sasori se imagina lo que les haría su líder si algo le ocurriera a konan…

_Pensamiento de sasori: ¡¿Como demonios dejaron morir a konan?...¡Son unos imbéciles!.Ahora mismo uno por uno los cortare en trozitos y colocare sus cabezas como trofeos de caza( N/A: es como esas cabezas de ciervos que colocan en tablas y las ponen como adornos en la pared..para que se hagan una idea XD) en la chimenea,y en ves de usar leña para el fuego,usare el resto de sus cuerpos me imagino leyendo mi libro favorito y el calor de esa chimenea que me acompañara eso pain saca una sierra para cortar sus queridos subordinados…Fin Pensamiento de sasori._

y pronto dice: ¡Oh no, tenemos que rescatarla ya!-decia el marionetista

-Sasori,yo me encargo de ryoko,por mientras tu y deidara amarren a esos tipos para llevarlos a la cueva a interrogarlos.

-si –dijeron sasori y deidara.

- ¿y tobi que hara itachi-sempai?- dijo el chico bueno inocentemente.

- apenas rescate a konan,llevala a un lugar seguro-dijo el pelinegro dirigendose rápidamente donde se encontraba konan. Itachi en un rápido movimiento logró cortar los con lo debil que quedó estuvo a punto de caerse,pero es rescatada a tiempo por su amigo. Y este se la llevo cerca de sus sempais sasori y deidara.

-tobi salvó a konan-chan wiiii!... tobi ser un gran super héroe-

-muchas gracias tobi,de no haber sido por ustedes creo que no estaría viva.

-no digas eso konan-chan,tobi y mis sempais te salvamos y eso es lo que cuenta-decia el enmascarado alegremente

Mientras en otro lugar del bosque de los akastsukis otra pequeña batalla se armaba...

-cuanto has crecido ryoko…pero veo que tus ataques no son tan efectivos,esos hilos solo te sirvieron debido a que mi amiga, además de estar con la guardia baja, le quedaba poco chacra y por desgracia no podía escapar.

- vaya itachi,veo que no has cambiado en nada, siempre defendiéndola a ella….¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?-decia la chica tristemente. ¡O sea hello! Yo te he amado megahiper demasiado..y tu no lo comprendes.

-aun sigues terca ¿que no entiendes?..yo no te amo y no te amare,jamás estare con una chica tan malvada y tan…..

-vacia de mente ,¡o sea hello!.mirate ese look que tienes ,¿te crees parís Hilton o que? Te vistes igual que ella….solo te falta un perro chihuaha,o sea amiga,tienes que andar a la moda-dijo konan interrumpiendo la conversacion... sus compañeros se reian a carcajadas logrando que ryoko se enfadara más.

-¡demonios! ¡Los odio mega hiper demasiado a todos!.los matare y uno por uno,son unos pobres idiotas que no tienen idea de nada,Ademas.. me gusta parís Hilton y ¿que?-decía ryoko furiosa.

- tobi cree que no podras ya que son cuatro contra uno, Pues tus hermanos están en nuestras manos los akatsukis. tobi y mis sempais ser mas poderosos que tu ¡wiiii!.

En eso nuestro chico del clan uchiha,analiza la situación y en eso dice: no me queda mas alternativa….MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!-dijo itachi aplicando su técnica contra ryoko

Luego de que itachi aplicara la técnica ocular en contra de su rival, el pelinegro se percató de algo extraño,su victima llevaba unos minutos con el genjutsu, pero algo no hacia efecto,itachi por mas que trató de seguir con su genjutsu este lo canceló de inmediato. Sus compañeros quedaron mirándolo un tanto extrañados….

- Heyyy itachi que te ocurrió, ¿no estabas utilizando el mangekyo sharingan con la tonta esa?-dijo sasori

- Si pero hay un problema…..¡MI TECNICA NO FUNCIONO! ¡SOY UN FRACASO!-gritó itachi apunto de volverse loco. ¡AHORA SERE UN TONTO VAGANDO POR LAS CALLES,ME CONVERTIRE EN UN EMO! ¡SOY UNA VERGUENZA PARA EL MUNDO NINJA!

- Pero porque hum,si ibas muy bien-dijo el rubio

- Es que el genjutsu que le hice a ryoko consistía en que la torturaba por 72 horas,le decía cosas horribles, intente que la pasara mal….pero en ves de sufrir….Ryoko gozaba la técnica!

- ¿Pero que demonios? Itachi estas loco-decia konan

- En serio,no les miento,cuando le dije que la iba a torturar por 72 horas me decía:siiii itachi soy tuya tortúrame lo que quieras,matame chico uchiha,sere tuya por siempre. y otras cosas como:siiii itachi clavame esa espada en el corazon,moriré...pero mi corazón no dejará de amarte...

-Eso es porque esta enamorada de ti,haría lo que sea con tal de estar contigo-dijo sasori

-tobi piensa que la niña es una masoquista…que le encanta que la maltraten...

-hum,estas en lo cierto tobi.

En eso la victima de itachi despertaba….

- increible…simplemente genial¡itachi me dejaste loca…loca de amor!-y corriendo se lanza a los brazos de itachi.

- NOOOOO! SUELTAME! SUELTAMEEEEE! LOCAAAAAAAA!...UNO DE USTEDES,QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE-gritaba el pelinegro desesperado,intentando safarse de la loca…digo de ryoko

En eso viene uno de sus compañeros y dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca a ryoko,esta cae desmayada en los brazos de itachi.

-listo me tenia loco con sus gritos, y esa voz que tiene es demasiado chillona y escandalosa,hum-

-sempai eres genial,tobi quererte mucho-decia tobi feliz pero sin querer movia mucho a konan hasta que esta reclamó

-tobi por favor no me muevas mucho me siento mareada y mi cuerpo me duele mucho.

-ohhh konan chan,tobi sentirlo mucho.

-vayamos cuanto antes de regreso a la cueva,y llevemosle estos tipos al jefe, se pondrá muy contento jejejejeej-decia itachi cargando a ryoko y reia malvadamente .

-Se pondrá muy contento al saber,quienes capturamos muajajajajaja-

- sasori das mucho miedo cuando te pones malo,hum

- lo siento deidara,solo exagere un poco jejejeje

Los akatsukiss junto con sus victimas marcharon de regreso a la cueva….

En la cueva…..

Por fin la pareja de zombies y el aloe vera…digo kakuzu hidan y zetsu,lograron llevar a pein a su habitación, lo recostaron en su cama y al rato el líder se quedó dormido. En eso deciden salir a la habitación e ir afuera de la cueva en el camino hacia el bosque, a esperar que sus amigos llegaran….

-al fin por jashin sama,pensé que el jefe nos iba a golpear o algo asi,pero no pensé que seria tan fácil llevarlo a su pieza y acostarlo en su cama.

-ademas que al rato se quedo dormido….eso me parece muy extraño-dijo zetsu

-eso es porque le eche un sonmifero en su bebida jejejejejej-dijo el tesorero de la organización.- en un momento de descuido se lo eche en su bebida jejeje

-si serás idiota abuelo,¿¡ que no sabes que esas cosas no se pueden mezclar con alcohol?...que no piensas que se puede morir o algo asi,si eso llega a ocurrir la loca de konan nos matará.

-relajate hidan si solo le eche un poco,y por la cantidad que le puse… despertará como en 3 horas más.-dijo este no muy seguro

-pero eso no justifica nada kakuzu,por poco lo matas…

-ya ,ya si me equivoque ¿bien?...pareces como si fueras mi madre

-por suerte que no lo soy...mejor me callo que pelear contigo me tiene un tanto aburrido.

- miren ahí viene el resto-dijo kakuzu indicando hacia un árbol

-al parecer vienen con mas personas…me pregunto quienes serán….-el jashinista observa que tobi viene cargando a konan inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡¿QUE? ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA SI EL LIDER VE QUE KONAN ESTÁ HERIDA NOS MATARAAAA!-y este gritaba como un loco histérico

-tranquilo hidan-sempai konan esta bien….

- solo gastó mucho su chacra y producto del cansancio se desmayó,tiene un pequeño esguince en su tobillo…pero se encuentra bien-dice el chico del sharingan interrumpiendo a tobi.

-gracias a jashin sama que están todos bien.

- oigan tontos… y esas personas que vienen con ustedes ¿quienes son?-habló el lado negro de zetsu.

- se ven un poco heridas…podríamos curarlos-dijo la voz buena.

-no seas imbécil zetsu,lo mejor que podemos hacer,es robar todas sus cosas de valor y después matarlos, nos conocen y una persona que conoce a akatsuki y sabe nuestra ubicación no merece vivir…dejen que los revise haber si encuentro algo de dinero muajajajaj.

-tu y tus cosas kakuzu hum..primero llevemos a estos tipos al calabozo,y nos encargemos de konan, ya le contaremos que pasó, hum.

Todos los criminales de rango s menos pein,ya que este aun se encontraba en su pieza descansand, llevan a sus victimas al calabozo,mientras que tobi decide recostar a konan en el sofá…

-espero que konan-chan despierte pronto,hace un buen rato que esta desmayada…-decia el chico de la mascara naranja preocupado

-eso le pasa por ir a entrenar ella sola,con deidara le dijimos que si iba a entrenar a un nivel bastante alto,tendría que ir con nosotros,pues se excede demasiado..

-eso es lo de menos hum,como desearía ser ninja medico para curar a konan..

En eso alguien se acerca a konan…..

-hey ustedes apártense yo me encargo de ella ahorA…-dijo este poniendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de konan,al instante se veía un chacra de color verde.

-¡¿kakuzu! ¿Y tu desde cuando eres médico? – dijeron sorprendidos los presentes menos uno…supongo que ya saben quien de ellos no se sorprendió jejejeje.

-solo se primeros auxilios lo aprendi en mi aldea,no se mucho de medicina solo cosas básicas.

-como tan idiotas compañeros,si kakuzu tiene habilidades de un medico ninja,es cosa que veas como cuando hidan se corta en pedazitos y kakuzu va rápido a unir las partes de hidan.-dijo el uchiha

-eso es cierto,pero kakuzu se pasa,de repente exagera mucho,me cose demasiado-decia quejándose hidan.

-agradece que te uno cabeza de ajo,si no fuera por mi..nunca podrías unirte todas las piezas de tu cuerpo, tu solo.-dijo el tesorero.

-¡MALDITO ABUELO! ¡TE MATARIA AHORA MISMO,AGRADECE QUE ESTAS OCUPADO AHORA…PORQUE SI NO...TE MATO VIEJO AVARO!-este estuvo apunto de ir a golpear a kakuzu,pero fue detenido por sus demás compañeros

-vamos hidan,relájate solo fue una broma-dijo sasori

- solo controlate ¿si?,hum

-¡NO PIENSO CONTROLARME SI KAKUZU SIGUE MOLESTANDOME,LO MATO JURO POR JASHIN SAMA QUE LO MATO!

-¡CONTROLATE HIDAN! SI SIGUES ASI TE CORTARE EN PEDACITOS Y TE ENTERRARE PEDAZO DE MIERDA….COMO ME GUSTARIA VERTE EN TROZITOS,ASI ME RIO EN TU ESTUPIDA CARA!

Luego de esas palabras se produjo un silencio de esos incomodos…..hasta el mismo hidan quedó paralizado al ver quien fue.

- ehhhh tobi no era para tanto sabes….solo controlate un poquito ¿si?-dijo sasori casi en shock

- tranquilo tobi,prometo que no le hare mas daño a kakuzu.

-esta bien tobi estar tranquilo,tobi le cree a hidan sempai….sempais si me disculpan me ire a la cocina a comer algo…tobi ya viene-y tobi se fue felizmente a la cocina.

- peces saltarines…jamás pensé que tobi seria asi,hasta me llego a dar miedo.

-claro que si hum,yo que lo conozco mucho,no pensé que tenia esa clase de carácter hum

-hey chicos ya termine…ahora esperemos a que konan reaccione-dijo poniéndose de pie kakuzu.

-yo ire a traerle algo a konan de comer,debe tener hambre-dijo itachi dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¿y el líder donde está? Pensé que nos recibiría también-dijo sasori

-el líder esta con resaca….-dijo el lado blanco de zetsu

-asi que esta descansando en su habitación-dijo el lado oscuro de zetsu

- vaya vaya…¿no me digan que bebió otra vez? Eso siempre lo hace cada vez que se encuentra mal

-muy cierto sasori,pero en fin asi es el líder…hum

-dios mio…. ¿En donde estoy? Amigos…..¿donde están?- dijo la kunoichi despertando y observando a su alrededor..

- konan...amiga,que bueno que te encuentras bien,hum muévete con cuidado,recién acabas de despertar.

-kakuzu si que hace maravillas con la medicina ninja,deberías estudiar mas esta profesión kakuzu.

-no gracias sasori, con estos conocimientos que tengo ya son suficientes.

- muchas gracias kakuzu,te debo un favor-dijo konan sonriendo

- el favor de darme un poco de dinero por haberte sanado…asi que sacando la billetera para que me des mi paga jejejejej

- es que no puedes ser mas desubicado abuelo,solo salvaste a una amiga y compañera nuestra…es que eres un…..¡VIEJO AVARO CON CARA DE PASA!

-TU CALLATE COPIA BARATA DE SEX SIMBOL ,YO SABRE LO QUE HARE!

-podrian calmarse por favor,si no lo hacen les prometo que traigo a tobi enseguida-dijo itachi ,luego de eso este le entrega una bandeja con comida a konan

-muchas gracias itachi,en cuanto a ti kakuzu...estas loco,agradece que pein no esta aquí y escuchó tu comentario si no...te mandaun shinra tensei de inmediato. ¿Y pein donde se encuentra?

- esta descansando en su habitación por favor chicos,vayamos a la sala a conversar sobre todo lo que paso-dijo sasori

Todos los akatsukis,menos el líder se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones,una ves allí kakuzu ,hidan y zetsu contaron a sus demás compañeros todo lo que ocurrió cuando ellos habían ido a buscar a konan,cuando encontraron a pein bebiendo en esta sala y viendo un video de las vacaciones y que al rato este se emborrachó...terminada esta historia deidara,sasori,itachi,tobi y konan contaron su historia desde que encontraron a konan hasta cuando llegaron a la guarida.

-bueno chicos ahora que ya sabemos todo,será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…buenas noches a todos-dijo kisame.

-buenas noches-dijo el resto y cada uno fue a dormir a su habitación respectiva.

Era una linda mañana en la cueva de los akatsukis,todos dormían plácidamente hasta que cada uno decidió levantarse a tomar desayuno,todo parecía un dia normal. La pareja de zombies,hidan y kakuzu,el espadachín kisame y el chico bueno tobi veian la televisión…

¿Oigan porque demonios vemos los dibujos favoritos de tobi?...porque no vemos el canal de la economía,necesito ver como están mis acciones en el banco de la cascada en mi aldea.

- Pero kakuzu,que tiene de malo que veamos con nuestro amigo dora la exploradora,yo lo encuentro muy entretenido

- Tu si que estas loco kisame,esas caricaturas son horribles,mejor coloquemos el canal de religión es mucho mas interestante que el canal de economía y el canal de caricaturas.

- Eso si que no cabeza de ajo,con escuchar y ver tus estúpidos sacrificios que le realizas a tu jashin, basta y sobra,apenas soporto tus estupideces y tengo que ver ese apestoso canal-

- Haber viejo cara de pasa,no pienso aguantar que trates mi canal favorito asi,tu canal de economía si que apesta ¿a quien le importa ver esas cosas?...oye kisame porque colocaste ahora el canal de cocina…dejalo en mi canal favorito ahora mismo!

- Pero si la cocina es entretenida,asi que veamos un rato el programa asi aprendimos a cocinar como la gente,y no hacemos esa comida asquerosa que hace kakuzu…hahahahahahahah

- Haber tiburón con patas…no vengas a insultar mi deliciosa comida,que es muy nutritiva…no tanto como las que alguna ves prepararon ustedes…idiotas!

- Como que tiburón con patas,kakuzu será mejor que dejemos de pelear antes que te haga papilla!

- Ni se les ocurra pelear aquí,pero..esperen que con mi guadaña los hare pedazos-dijo hidan preparándose para la batalla.

- No por favor tobi no gustarle que pelen,tobi odiar peleas-pero el chico bueno no fue escuchado hasta que se dio cuenta que entremedio de la pelea alguieen, le terminó arrebatando su bolsa de dulces y arrojándola en el suelo…el chico de la mascara se dio cuenta de esto hasta que….

- ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA HICIERON CON MI BOLSITA DE DULCES! CLARO EL TRIO DE IDIOTAS SE PONE A PELEAR..Y ME QUITAN MI BOLSA,AHORA DENME MI BOLSITA DE CARAMELOS…SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS ASESINE AHORA YA!-grito el chico bueno. Provocando que los demás se asustaran y le hicieran caso.

-¡ AHORA ME DEJAN VER DORA LA EXPLORADORA,ES MI PROGRAMA DE LA MAÑANA,ASI QUE NOS SENTAREMOS LOS CUATRO A VERLOS,Y POBRE QUE SE MUEVAN….SI ES ASI, NO VIVIRAN PARA CONTAR LO QUE HACE TOBI CUANDO ES MALO!…-los cuatro compañeros de la organización se sentaron todos en silencio y apenas mirando a tobi.

- Ahora silencio,que tobi quiere ver su programa. Wiiiii!

Mas de una hora y aun veian el programa de tobi hasta que algunos de los demás,los dos artistas sasori y deidara,junto con el ninja de la aldea de konoha itachi regresaron a la casa-cueva XD.

- Pero que silencio mas acogedor…da gusto entrar asi jejejejejej

- ¿Porque están viendo uno de los programas favoritos de tobi?...son bastante aburridos,hum

-Es que ahora les gusta mucho a mis amigos, ¿cierto mis adorados sempais?- dijo el chico bueno inocentemente.

- ¡siiiiii! Un monton tobi-san- dijeron kisame,hidan y kakuzu al mismo tiempo.

- Amigos ¿estan bien?...los noto bastante extraños-dijo el marionetista.

- Nooooooo ellos están excelente sasori sempai, ¿no es asi sempais?-dijo tobi mirando fijamente a la pareja zombie y kisame con tal que ellos no dijeran nada de lo que ocurrió hace unas horas.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii claro que si, estamos de maravilla! –respondieron un tanto nerviosos kakuzu,hidan y kisame.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que uno decide hablar….

- ¿Y como les fue con los caza recompensas?

- mal kakuzu,no pudimos interrogarlos,ni el mas experto en tortura logró de hacerlos hablar.

- y como quieres que hablen,primero no dicen nada y para mas remate no puedo usar mi mangekyo sharingan con la loca de ryoko… -dijo el uchiha enfadado

- ohh de veras que la técnica ocular de itachi no funciona en ella,con los demás no pudo usarla ya que estaban lo bastante débiles y no queremos matarlos.

- cierto sasori sempai, a la hora que mi amigo usa la técnica con esos tipos,simplemente los deja mas traumados…hasta pueden llegar a morir,hum.

- bueno no exageren,simplemente no la pude usar,además que después de usar esa técnica,lleva un buen tiempo recuperarme del todo..oigan y el ¿jefe donde esta?

- buena pregunta itachi,fijate que no lo he visto levantarse durante toda la mañana

En eso konan que se habia levantado...saluda al resto de sus compañeros... luego de eso se dirige a la habitacion de su lider y ex pain,al rato de estar en esa pieza,la kunoichi emite un grito desesperado,provocando que el resto de sus compañeros fueran a ver que ocurria...

- ¿¡ Que ocurre konan? ¿¡ Porque tanto alboroto?- dijo deidara.

Konan no respondia...solo estaba anonanada por lo que ocurrió,en eso la kunoichi aun sorprendida le entregó a deidara una carta que su amiga habia encontrado encima de la cama de pain...Deidara tomó la carta y la leyó...

-Compañeros tenemos que ir por nuestro lider ,antes que sea demasiado tarde...

* * *

**Y ese seria el capitulo 5 :).espero que haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho.¿Que decia la carta que escribió pain? ¿ Quienes eran los tipos que atacarón a konan? ¿Itachi logrará usar a la perfeccion el mangekyo sharingan en ryoko?.Esas y muchas preguntas más...en el siguiente comentario,sugerencia,agradecimientos lo que sea XD será bien recibido .Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo..hasta la proxima :)**


	6. Capitulo 6 :Conociendo al enemigo

**Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores,queremos pedirles disculpas,por no haber actualizado antes,ya que por falta de tiempo los autores tobi y la que les escribe kasumi,estábamos ocupados con trabajos y exámenes en la universidad,por suerte ahora ya estamos terminando el semestre en la U y ya tenemos mucho mas tiempo para actualizar con una mayor frecuencia.Y lo mas importante agradecerles a todos ustedes por darse el tiempo de leer y disfrutar con esta historia, con sus comentarios,opiniones y sugerencias,hacen posible que nos entusiasmemos en seguir con esta alocada historia que se nos ocurrió,asi que prometemos que vendrán muchos mas capítulos entretenidos…en cuanto al capitulo de hoy,Podriamos decir que ocurren muchas cosas,un poco que disfruten mucho este capitulo el cual es con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : Conociendo al Enemigo**

-¿Pero que le pasó al jefe? ¿Qué dice la carta? – dijo sasori…konan ¿te encuentras bien?...te notó un tanto pálida

- no sasori, estoy bien…solo que estoy un tanto preocupada…pain es capaz de hacer ciertas cosas, por eso tengo miedo que ocurra lo peor…

- konan toma asiento, para que estés más tranquila, aun sigues débil por lo que ocurrió en la ultima pelea con los caza recompensas.

- no gracias, itachi. Yo subiré a la torre de vigilancia de la casa, haber si logro divisarlo en alguna zona de nuestro territorio, tengo el instinto que fue al lago que esta cerca de nuestro bosque.

- muy bien konan, ve a la torre, por mientras yo leeré la carta que nuestro líder dejó….

Konan rápidamente subió a la torre de vigilancia, mientras todos nuestros criminales hicieron silencio y tomaron atención a la carta que su compañero y amigo deidara iba a leer a continuación…

_**Hestimados Compañeros:**_

_**El motivo de esta carta…podríamos decir qe es un tanto complikado, luego de un largo periodo de reflecxion, e tomado la desision de partir de este mundo, los motivos qe tenia para ceguir vibiendo ya no existen en mi bida, todo lo que ocurrió en especial mi relasion con conan,no estoi contento con mi persona,mi hautoestima esta por el se preguntaran de porqe ago esto,pero lo único que les pido,es que puedan comprenderme…se que es algo presipitado pero por favor,entiendan. Mi único deceo es que sigan con nuestro hobjetivo,el cual es dominar el mundo de los chinobi,cazar shinyurikis,entre otras….en cuanto a la persona que me remplazara eso lo desidirán ustedes….se despide asta siempre su jefe y qizás…amigo **_

_**Pain….**_

_**Posdata: lo ciento mucho….pero mi falta de hortografia es orrible **_

Luego que el ninja rubio, terminó de leer la carta….todos quedaron, la mayoría perplejos ante tal situación y otros aun no podían creer que era cierto lo que su jefe realizaría… ¿o quizás ya realizó?, nuestros villanos solo sabían que si no se apresuraban en salvar la vida de su camarada pain…estará o ya fue demasiado tarde….

- Ahora ya entiendo porque konan es la secretaria de pain, siempre que necesitaba hacer alguna carta o informe le decía a ella que lo redactara,hum

- No es momento de burlarse de la forma de escribir de nuestro jefe deidara,tenemos que ir cuanto antes a rescatarlo ¿quieren que konan nos haga pure si no la ayudamos? –dijo sasori

- ¡Hagamos algo ahora! ¡tengo el presentimiento que ya pasó lo peor! ¡¿qué haremos sin el jefe! ¡nooooo, por la virgencita de los peces saltarines, hagamos algo yaaaaa! ¡nos terminaremos volviendo locos!

- Pero kisame si eso no es novedad aquí estamos todos locos, en especial este sujeto que esta al lado mío…

- ¡Oye itachi yo no me he burlado de ti para que me trates así! Jashin-sama te maldecirá por esto…kisame calma por favor,¿contrólate si?

- No pienso calmarme tengo razón en lo que digo… ¡Los mayas tenían razón! ¡se viene el fin del mundo para el 2012! Waaaaaa!

- Por jashin sama, ¿Quieres calmarte de una ves kisame?, además ¿desde cuando que no tomas los tranquilizantes de itachi?...si no te controlas, te juro por mi hermoso dios, que te mató con mi guadaña.

- Haber Haber, ¿yo qué diablos tengo que ver aquí?... hidan,yo estuve con ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica….pero hace tiempo deje esa clase de medicina..así que no viene al caso, que me metan en su discusión….si siguen asi,los torturare como la ultima ves que hice con los prisioneros que tuve a cargo!

- Noooooo por favor amigo mio, no nos hagas escuchar esas canciones que grabaste una ves….sobre todo esas que le gustan a tobi, como barney! O vestirte como lady gaga nooooo!

- Siiii por favor, no te molesto mas, lo juro por jashin sama. El solo oír tu voz ronca y siniestra cuando cantas ya me da miedo…

- Oigan dejen de pelear y préstenme atención….hace un buen rato que estoy aquí y hacen como si no existiera...

- tobi sentirlo mucho konan- chan…es que estaba entretenido viendo como peleaban aquí n.n

- y bien konan ¿qué paso con el jefe?- dice la planta del grupo…zetsu

- por lo que observe en la torre de vigilancia en el telescopio, pain esta encadenado a una roca gigante, y trata de moverse en dirección al muelle del lago de nuestro bosque…Muy bien equipo, en posiciones que nos marchamos ahora mismo!

- ¡a la orden jefaza!- dijeron el resto de los akatsukis, haciendo un saludo militar.

Mientras tanto en el lago….

Que cansancio, de haber sabido que me llevaría mucho trabajo, llegar al muelle encadenado a esta roca, mejor solo me ato con estas cadenas …ufff!...creo que llegó la hora de partir de este maldito mundo..-y este baja la cabeza en posición de reflexión….en sus pensamientos se hizo presente toda su vida…fue como que si todo lo vivido hasta su presente, pasó tan solo en segundos….sus recuerdos de infancia, cuándo conoció a su amada konan, el momento que formó la organización criminal mas temida en el mundo de los shinobi "akatsuki", entre otros.

En ese instante cierra sus ojos y estando a punto de saltar al lago…unos gritos bien familiares, se hicieron presentes….

- ¡NOOOOOO LIDER! NO SALTE DEL MUELLE…POR FAVOR!

- Sasori...- En eso pain ve que el artista de la organización, venia con el resto de sus compañeros… ¿¡Que demonios hacen aquí?... ahora váyanse, quiero morir solo, no me gustaría que vieran mi muerte….¡VAYANSE YA!

- Por jashin sama….no se mate jefe…. ¿que haríamos sin usted?, usted nos motiva a seguir en esta organización de criminales tan hermosa…usted es nuestro ejemplo a seguir.

- Pues claro que si….además queridos compañeros, piensen por un momento si pain se suicida….¿Quien rayos nos dará nuestro salario?...por cierto jefe, nos debe el salario de este mes, así que yo que usted entregó el salario correspondiente a cada uno y de ahí me voy al otro mundo jejeje

- Chicos, por favor llévense al idiota de kakuzu….yo convenceré a pain que vuelva a casa…dijo la kunoichi con voz nerviosa

- ¿Konan te encuentras bien?...tienes que estar tranquila,si estás en un estado complicado,mejor voy yo,hum

- Tranquilo deidara,solo estoy un poco nerviosa,kakuzu con su comentario me puso los pelos de punta ,solo te pediría que me acompañes,no me dejes sola amigo.

- Pero konan si yo tengo toda la razón del mundo...el dinero es lo mas importante del mundo,asi que mejor que tobi e itachi me suelten de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TU SUCIO DINERO?

- Konan estalló en rabia…estaba decidida a ir a golpear al tesorero de akatsuki,cuando el compañero religioso de kakuzu,la detiene….

- Por jashin sama…konan, demás nos encargaremos de kakuzu,por ahora ve con deidara a traer a pain,por cierto está borracho…asi que no creo que realmente lo quiera hacer.

- Konan dejó su rabia de lado y fue con su amigo donde su líder,mientras los demás entre golpes e insultos se llevaron lejos a kakuzu,conociéndolo este seria capaz de seguir diciendo cualquier disparate.

- Sueltenme tontos de %%&·$$""!...dejenme en paz…si no me sueltan ahora los voy a ma…- alguien le dió un pequeño golpe a kakuzu en su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Disculpen chicos…este idiota me tenia harto con sus gritos,parecía una vieja chismosa

- Itachi te amamos!...idolo! – dijeron tobi,kisame,hidan,zetsu y sasori alabándolo como si el chico el clan uchiha fuera un dios.

- Solo lo noquie,para que dejara de hablar con ese pequeño golpe despertará en un rato….ustedes son exagerados…ya aléjense y no se arrodillen ni que fuera una persona tan importante.

- Es que solo alguien como tu se le ocurre una solución tan efectiva…Es es itachi!,ese es mi mejor amigo…por eso te quiero- decía kisame abranzando a su amigo…

- Uyyyyy itachi y kisame…debajo de un árbol…-cantaban a coro el resto de sus compañeros que se encontraban junto con el espadachín y el uchiha.

En el muelle….

- ¿Pain?...¿Podriamos conversar un momento? –Konan intenta acercarse a pain con la intención de desatarlo de la roca…pero pain rápidamente se dio cuenta…

- ¡No te acerques!...si lo sigues haciendo,no dudare en arrojarme al lago…hip!

- Vamos nagato,yo se que realmente no lo quieres hacer...no tiene ningún sentido que te suicides,todos te quieren,tienes gente importante que te estima y te respeta.

- Eso es mentira,ustedes me tienen lastima…konan ¿porque viniste si tu ya no me amas?…tu amas a ese galán de itachi

- Nagato,el motivo del termino de nuestra relación,fueron por esos celos enfermizos,itachi es solo mi amigo,esa relación que tuve con el ocurrió hace 5 años y sabes que nunca funcionó,si termine con el esa ves,es porque me habia enamorado de ti…

- Eso lo se mi bella flor,pero tu estarías dispuesta a darme una oportunidad prometo cambiar mi actitud,esos malditos celos ya no existirán jamás.

- Muy bien, pero ¿prometes que no te emborracharás y no intentarás suicidarte?

- Si mi vida lo prometo….te amo mi konan hermosa…

- Y yo a ti nagato…-ella se acerca a el y comienzan a besarse,el beso fue tan intenso, que parecía que no se habían visto en un buen tiempo

- Bravooooo hum!...al fin las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad.

- Oye deidara ayudame a quitar estas cadenas que tiene pain- dijo la chica origami intentando ayudar a su novio…Mientras deidara y konan ayudaban a pain, los demás villanos parecían que estaban buscando algo…

- Esto parece un final de telenovela….buaaaa!

- Kisame deja de llorar,pareces una chica –dijo la parte negra de zetsu

- Ayúdanos a buscar a tobi,por favor- respondió la parte blanca.

- ¿Están seguros que tobi estaba aquí hace un rato?

- Por supuesto que si sasori…solo se perdió recién,por jashin sama que aparezca de una ves,tengo que ir a realizar mi sacrificio diario.

- Oigan compañeros ya es hora de quitarle el parche de la boca a kakuzu y desatarlo..me llega a dar pena el pobrecito jajajaja- itachi se acerca a kakuzu y le quita el parche y lo desató.

- Muy gracioso itachi,pero será la ultima ves que me hacen esto,no aguantare que me humillen!

- Mira viejo cara de pasa,eso te lo tienes bien merecido,hablas demasiadas tonterías!

- Cállate cabeza de ajo! Ahora mismo te desafio a una batalla

- Como si pudieras matarme,viejo inútil…

- La pelea de la pareja de zombies,inició un gran alboroto cuando...derepente todos miran hacia el bosque…pues venia a toda velocidad una persona colgando de una liana…como un hombre de la jungla….

- Miren en el bosque…..es un pájaro – dijo kakuzu

- Noooooo es tarzán – dijo kisame

- Si serán idiotas,es el imbécil de tobi,hum

La música de superman se comienza a oir,mientras el "superhéroe" venia a toda velocidad en su liana en dirección hacia el lago….

-SUUUUUUUUPER TOBIIIIIIIIII TO RESCUEEEEE!.- El buen chico venia con su mascara de siempre color naranja,este tenia puesta una malla de color roja,tenia encima unos shorts de color blanco con un estampado corazones,en su pecho unas inicales que decían "ST" de color negro y una gran capa de color amarillo.

- No teman mis queridos amigos,su salvador ha llegado…¡SUPER SALTO!, tobi realiza un agil movimiento saltando desde la liana,en que este venia colgando,su técnica iba todo bien…lastima que el super salto falló y aterrizo en el fondo del lago...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- era la risa entre todos los presentes que se encontraban.

- Auxiliooooooooo super tobi necesita ayuda! Auxilio

- Tobi,por jashin sama….usa tu chacra para poder pararte sobre el agua,no tenias que utilizar una liana.

- Es que tobi,nunca dominó la técnica…no recuerdas que para la postulación en el casting falló en la prueba de control de chacra…-dijo la chica origami

- Eso es cierto…solo quedó por otros requisitos que cumplia….¡MUEVANSE HOLGAZANES ANTES QUE LES DE UNA PATADA EN SU TRASERO PARA QUE SALVEN A SU COMPAÑERO! –dijo nagato

- Si señor! -Dijeron sus subordinados,pero antes que se pusieran en marcha para salvar a su amigo…estos observaron que alguien corria velozmente al lago a salvar al buen chico….en ese instante la música de baywatch ( guardianes de la bahía) se instaló como música de fondo….

Un joven apuesto,piel blanca su pelo de color negro con una coleta,con el pecho desnudo,vistiendo un sexy bóxer de color negro con estampado de nubes rojas,como el uniforme que ellos usaban….si mis queridos lectores,era el chico uchiha, el que cuando huele el peligro hace su aparición heroica, el que simplemente le gusta lucirse para que el resto de sus compañeros lo admire…Igual que en la famosa serie americana itachi venia corriendo como todo un salvavidas en camara lenta...

- ¿Pero que le pasa a este idiota?...siempre que estamos a punto de terminar lo que nos piden,aparece justo cuando nadie lo llama….

- No te pongas celoso, sabe lo que hace…acuérdense que es multifacético,ya que konoha lo mandaba a cada curso de capacitación para ninjas que había.- Dijo muy orgullos de su amigo el espadachin.

- Uyyy si el adora a su mejor amigo,si siempre lo defiende…

- Ya cállate zetsu,mejor vamos a ayudar... si defiendo a mi amigo no tiene nada de malo.

- Por jashin-sama,miren itachi ya ayudo a tobi,ahora lo esta sacando del lago,gracias jashin por cumplir mi favor.

- Dejemos que itachi se encargue de tobi….vamos a ayudar al jefe

- No es necesario sasori,hum ya estamos aquí

- Y que le pasó al jefe... ¿está bien?

- No te preocupes sasori,pain está un poco mareado,producto de su borrachera,por eso deidara,pain y yo nos adelantaremos a casa….luego nos vemos.

La chica origami, el chico rubio y el chico pelirrojo se retiraron rápidamente.

Mientras tanto a orillas del lago alguien intentaba reanimar al pobre de tobi

- Vamos tobi,respira por favor…por mas que hago las maniobras de primeros auxilios,no reacciona…- decía itachi mientras seguía intentando reanimarlo.

En ese instante tobi empezó a despertar,lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que sus amigos itachi,kisame,hidan,kakuzu,sasori y zetsu estaban alrededor de el,pendientes de su estado de salud….

- Gracias a jashin-sama que despertaste,por poco ya pensábamos que te habías muerto.

- Super tobi jamás morir,el ser un héroe bien fuerte. – dijo el chico bueno

- Aunque digamos que esta vez no hiciste bien tu entrada heroica,tienes que tener cuidado para la próxima,se nota que te falta mucho para ser unos de esos héroes de la televisión que tanto te gustan.

- Tobi pensar que sasori-sempai tiene razón,además tobi agradace mucho a itachi-sempai que me salvó la vida…wiiii!,itachi gracias,eres mi héroe wiii!

- No te preocupes tobi,que no fue nada….solo cumpli con mi deber

- Ya dejen la cursilería y las estupideces para otro momento,será mejor que vayamos a casa a descansar este ha sido un dia lleno de acontecimientos….

- Kakuzu tiene razón compañeros,vayamos a nuestro hogar…por cierto tenemos que interrogar a los prisioneros,quien se encargará de eso? - dijo pensativamente el pelirojo de sasori

- Pues yo creo que itachi lo haría mejor,se supone que el es el experto en tortura aquí

- Muy cierto será kisame que yo sea el mejor aquí,pero esa loca de ryoko no le funcionara el mangekyo sharingan,y ese genjutsu es muy útil para mis interrogaciones.

- Vaya si eres un idiota itachi,que otra persona lo interrogue- dijo el lado oscuro de zetsu…

- Ya vamos a casa….que decida el jefe que haremos

Mientras tanto en la Casa-cueva de nuestros villanos….

- Pein,porque no te recuestas un rato,aun estas con esa resaca,yo le doy las ordenes a los chicos por ti,no me cuesta nada

- No te preocupes konan,tengo dolor de cabeza pero con la pastilla que me diste,se me pasará ese dolor en un rato. Y donde está deidara?

- El fue a descansar a su habitación…por cierto lo de hoy,no pensé que llegarías a intentar quitarte tu vida por mi culpa…

- No konan,esto fue mi culpa,estos celos enfermizos y el hecho de no haber soportado de que no estuvieras a mi lado,me llevó a todo esto,por eso konan si te pedi que volvieras conmigo,es porque lo digo en serio,prometo que cambiare esos celos,comenzemos de cero nuestra relación,tu sabes que te amo y te amaré siempre mi bella flor…

- Lo se nagato,tu sabes que itachi quedó en el pasado,terminamos hace mucho tiempo,y sabes que si termine mi relación con el fue por ti,porque me enamore de ti,yo te amo y no quiero que esos celos con itachi sigan siendo el principal problema de nuestra relación,prométeme que irás al psicólogo para que te de alguna solución con respecto a eso,por favor nagato…

- Esta bien konan,hace unos días que pensé eso,pero es lo más efectivo,esta semana ire a la oficina del doctor Erizawa,el psicólogo ideal para estos casos.

- ¿Te refieres al psicólogo que atendía a itachi?

- Asi es,es un doctor muy bueno,tiene mucha experiencia.

- Pues bien,si quieres te acompaño

- Muchas gracias,como siempre apoyándome cada vez que lo necesito,supongo que aceptas volver conmigo…

- Por supuesto que si nagato,te amo muchísimo,no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe...

La pareja por fin se había reconciliado,unieron sus labios,fue un hermoso y largo beso,nagato mientras besaba a konan cerró la puerta,como estaban los dos solos en su habitación,querían estar mas comodos y retomar el tiempo perdido…lentamente konan entre besos con su novio,esta se sacaba el uniforme de la organización quedando solo en ropa interior,y el chico de pelo naranjo no se quedaba atrás e hizo exactamente lo mismo,pain tomo en brazos a su novia y la llevo con cuidado a su cama,colocándola suavemente….

- ¿Pain seguro que quieres hacer esto? ¿Ya se te pasó el dolor de cabeza?

- Si amor,no te preocupes,hoy será una de las primeras noches mas hermosas de nuestra vida….

- Pues asi será mi amor,prometo que sere la mejor novia del mundo…

- Ya lo eres amor. Y siempre lo seras

Konan y pein siguieron en su acto de amor,ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión que sentían en ese momento,lo que si saben es que está noche seria una de las mejores en su vida,sabían que son el uno para el otro,estaban destinados a estar juntos para toda la eternidad…no permitirián que otro error,como el que había ocurrido con pein les costara su relación.

Por fin Habia amanecido en el hogar de nuestros queridos villanos,un gran sol brillaba,los parajitos cantaban hasta el aire tenia una fragancia primaveral…En ese instante todos los akatsukis estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones,llego la hora de tomar decisiones en cuanto a los prisioneros que habían secuestrado hace días….

- Buenos días personal,como ya saben en la reunión del dia de hoy,uno de los puntos a tratar,es el destino final de los prisioneros que tenemos en nuestro calabozo…-dijo el líder de akatsuki muy seriamente.

- ¿Cuál de todos los prisioneros Jefe?...tenemos más de 30 prisioneros encerrados en las celdas y como 20 de ellos listos para ejecutarlos.- dijo el espadachin

- Me refiero a los caza-recompensas,ese trio de idiotas que intentaron atacar a konan…

- Ahhhhhh ya entendemos – Dijo a coro el resto de los akatsukis.

- Muy bien…Deidara instala el equipo para mostrarles y explicarles los antecedentes que hemos reunido hasta el momento.

- El chico rubio instaló un proyector,el panel correspondiente para que la imagen del proyector se viera en perfectas condiciones,luego colocó un cable que iba desde el notebook al proyector,con la idea de lo que estaba en el notebook se viera reflejado en el panel del proyector.

- Listo Pain, ¿ahora abro el archivo de power point?,hum

- Si,por favor

El chico originario de la aldea de la roca, estaba abriendo el archivo de power point,con la presentación que nagato necesitaría,pero algo salía mal….lastima que nuestro jefe de la organización criminal no tenia mucha paciencia…

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo deidara? ¿Por qué el notebook no abre el maldito archivo?

- Hay no lo se jefe,hum si yo ayer vi que abriera como correspondía,pero no se que paso que simplemente no quiere abrir,hum- respondió un tanto nervioso.

En eso apareció lo que supuestamente seria la salvación de deidara,su amigo artista y compañero sasori…

- Tranquilos compañeros,yo tengo un respaldo de ese archivo en mi correo,podemos bajar la presentación desde ahí.

- Pero chicos,acuerdence que pain aun no ha pagado la cuenta de internet de este mes,los del servicio de internet nos tienen sin conexión hasta que paguemos de una vez el mes atrasado que tenemos.- dijo la chica origami

- Se supone que itachi,debía pagar la cuenta la semana pasada,pero por lo que veo el muy tarado no lo hizo

- Me vas a disculpar pain,pero tu sabes que no soy bueno manejando dinero,el único que lo hace aqui es kakuzu,por algo tu lo delegaste como el tesorero de la organización.

- Claro como siempre yo tengo la culpa de todo,que kakuzu esto,que kakuzu aquello…ya me tienen harto!

- Bastó que las ultimas palabra de kakuzu,se armará una gran discusión entre todos los villanos que se encontraban presentes en la reunión,fuertes intercambios de palabras,la mayoría ofensivas,sin contar que también por el aire se veía volar muebles,sillas,entre medio de todo el alboroto de ese momento el buen chico decide hablar:

- Sempais presten atención por favor, tobi quiere decir algo….¿Puedo?

Por un momento el resto de sus compañeros se detienen,cada uno en lo que estaba haciendo desde que sintieron la voz de tobi,lo único malo que si algo que carecia la organización de criminales akatsuki,era el compañerismo y el apoyo entre ellos.

- No! – dijeron los demás akatsukis y cada uno continuo provocando un mayor desastre,en ese instante uno de los akatsukis,para ser exactos el espia de la organización zetsu toma una silla y decide lanzarla lo mas lejos…que pena que la planta parlante tenga mala puntería y la silla halla llegado de golpe rozando la cabeza de el líder pain.

- ¡ESTO YA ES EN COLMO,QUE NO SEAN PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS,SI SIGUEN ASI EN VEZ DE EJECUTAR A LOS PRISIONEROS QUE TENEMOS EN NUESTRO PODER,LOS EJECUTARE A USTEDES IMBECILES!

- Pero pain si la silla no iba para ti, esta iba a kakuzu por ser un viejo avaro.

- y dale con que soy viejo y avaro,¿ que no hayan a quien molestar acaso?

- Haber cuando será el maldito dia que respetaran a nagato? Son unos ·"$!&$%!"…Ahora pondrán atención a su compañero tobi,hace mucho rato que está intentando hablar pero como ustedes son unos estúpidos no lo toman en cuenta, malos compañeros de $·"%"%·!...Mas les valga que se comporten bien si no yo misma con la arma que andan ustedes como al guadaña que tiene hidan,los cortare en trozitos y los cocinare |#&·&·%

- Mi amor tranquila,ya pasó siéntate para que siga con lo que estábamos.

- Claro nagato,solo me pasé un poco,no me excedi ¿cierto chicos?

- Nooooo para nada- dijo el resto asustado

- Ahora que están calladitos sempais tobi quiere decir que tiene el respaldo del archivo de power poiny en un cd,ya que el jefe siempre nos enseño que hay que guardar las cosas….tobi ser un buen chico!

- El chico de la mascara naranja le pasa el cd con el famoso archivo a su compañero deidara,este puso el cd en el notebook abrió el archivo de inmediato y se podía ver que la presentación ya estaba lista para mostrarla.

- no puedo creerlo! El que menos pensé que tendría lo que necesitaba ahora mismo….resulta que SI lo tiene! Tobi por tal hazaña te aumentare tu salario,a partir del próximo mes….en cuanto al resto de ustedes deberían seguir el ejemplo de su camarada.

- Tobi ser un niño ejemplo,tobi ser un niño ejemplo,tobi ser un niño ejemplo – este cantaba y bailaba alrededor de nagato.

- ya cállate! –gritaron furiosos y molestos el resto de su compañeros

-Bueno ahora después de todo este show continuare con la reunión…por favor deidara coloca la primera diapositiva.

- como saben hace mas de una semana que atrapamos a un grupo de caza-recompensas,estos se apodan como el "team shoggai" (N/A: la palabra shoggai es un termino japonés lo cual en español significa: fracaso).

las risas de todos los asistentes a la reunión se hicieron presentes.

- Nagato tengo una pregunta….porque se hacen llamar el "team shoggai", si significa el team fracaso? Es un nombre bastante tonto.

- eso es konan,debido a que el hogake de su aldea, piensa que son el peor equipo de caza-recompensas de toda su villa,ellos son provenientes de la aldea oculta de la nube.

- Bueno proseguiré,este grupo está conformado por tres personas,dos hombres y una mujer,el parentesco que tienen entre ellos es que las tres miembros son hermanos,ahora les mostrare los antecedentes de cada uno de los integrantes del team:

**1º Integrante**

**Nombre: Takeshi**

**Edad: 25 años**

**Especialidad: Tiajutsu,posee el chacra de fuego.**

**Caracteristica: Es el líder del grupo,se dice que está enamorado de facebook,Messenger,es fanatico de los videojuegos y las películas de acción.**

**2º Integrante**

**Nombre : Ryoko**

**Edad: 22 años**

**Especialidad : Desconocido…se dice que no le gusta ser una kunoichi,lo único que sabe es chillar,gritar como loca, único que sabe es manejar unos hilos conductores de chacra que roban el cacra de la otra persona o la mata.**

**Caracteristicas : Odia a konan,por el hecho que itachi siempre prefierio a la chica origami antes que ella,Fanatica de parís Hilton,siempre a la moda,esta enamorada de itachi, y no le afecta el genjutsu,en especial el mangekyo sharingan de itachi.**

**3º integrante**

**Nombre : Akira**

**Edad : 24 años**

**Especialidad: Posee el chacra de agua, se maneja en armas ninjas,como shuriken espadas,etc.**

**Caracteristicas: es la mano derecha de el líder del grupo,fanatico de la música,en sus tiempos libres se dedica a tocar con su banda llamada los "bad boys",dan conciertos en pubs,son un grupo poco de películas y videojuegos como su hermano takeshi.**

- Esa sería toda la información conseguida por nuestros informantes,en cuanto a los integrantes del " team shoggai"

- Jajajajajajajaajaajaaj – Otra vez las risas se hicieron presentes en la sala de reuniones.

- Maldicion! Podrían ponerse serios,por lo menos hoy…un enemigo nos quiere eliminar,eso no es raro ya que constantemente tenemos que pelear con gente que se opone a nuestra organización…no porque tengan un nombre estúpido deben confiarse.. – La chica origame hablaba muy seriamente aunque esa expresión no duraría mucho…

- Jaja…disculpen amigos es que su nombre de equipo "Team shoggai" (N/A: team fracaso) es tan chistoso…..jajajajajaja!

- Por tercera vez las risas llenaban la sala….Pero tenían que llegar luego a una conclusión con su querido líder.

- Ya silencio!...Tenemos que decidir que haremos con ellos,hay dos opciones:

**Opción A : Entregarlos al mercado negro,donde dan alguna recompensa a cambio,en pocas palabras lo que hace kakuzu para conseguir dinero fácil.**

**Opcion B: Deshacernos de ellos,ya sean para experimentos o matarlos jugando a nuestro juego favorito mas conocido como el juego del miedo "SAW" (N/A: Saw es una película de terror,donde un tipo secuestra a victimas y los tortura,en lo personal se las recomiendo :P).**

- Ahora levanten la mano,con los que quieren la opción A…

Como saben mis queridos lectores,solo uno levanto la mano,supongo que ya saben quien es…

- A mi no me basta con el salario que me pagan aquí,asi que si los vendemos en el mercado negro,con todo el dinero que reunamos,podre ponerlo en la bolsa de comercio ninja,necesito comprar acciones,y depositar dinero,aunque eso lo consulto con mi asesor financiero.

- Pues no es buena idea kakuzu,el dinero es para el equipo no para ti solamente…haber levanten la mano los que desean la opción B.

- Como se puede ver todos votaron por la segunda alternativa a excepción de kakuzu. Antes de realizar nuestro juego favorito,debemos interrogar a los prisioneros y obtener la mayor información posible acerca de su objetivo.

- Asi es mi bella flor,como konan,deidara,sasori y yo tenemos que capturar algunos bijus que están pendientes,los que iran a interrogar son itachi,tobi,kisame,hidan y kakuzu…en cuanto a zetsu el se quedara vigilando nuestra guarida…entendido?

- Si señor!- respondieron los subordinados de pain.

- Y fue asi como acabó la reunión de nuestros villanos,ya era casi de noche,mientras que konan,pain,sasori y deidara se fueron a descansar para continuar con sus misiones…en otro lado de la guarida un grupo de ellos estaba en la sala de interrogaciones….

Por fin llegó el momento favorito de uno de nuestros ninjas…el chico uchiha,el gran itachi que el adoraba hacer interrogaciones,simplemente amaba la siempre le designaba esas labores, el pelinegro tenia una particular manera de hacer sufrir a sus victimas y lograr que confesaran toda la información que no decían por voluntad propia.

Itachi,kisame,hidan y kakuzu y tobi se encontaban ya estaban planeando como torturarían al tema shoggai en la sala de interrogaciones.

La sala de interrogaciones,mas conocida como la sala de tortura,era una una habitación un poco pequeña,las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos,daba un ambiente de calabozo,era un lugar muy oscuro el cual lo único que alumbraba el lugar,era una lámpara colgante que se ubicaba al centro de la había una silla de madera la cual se encontraba en el centro de la iluminación de la lámpara,lo único que alumbraba la lámpara era la silla del centro,o sea del interrogado. Junto a la silla habían varios instrumentos,tales como cuerdas,una radio,cuchillos,mordazas,vendas,sierras,cds de música,hasta cds de dvd,todo lo que fuea necesario para que la victima sufriera en manos de los criminales.

Frente a la silla del interrogado se encontraba un escritorio,en el habían fotos y varios papeles,además de una cámara de video para filmar todo el testimonio de las victimas.

- Bueno mis queridos amigos,puedo ver que está todo lo que necesitaremos para la interrogación de esta noche…¿Cuál es el primero que sufrirá? Podria ser primero el líder de los caza-recompensas.

- Porque no empiezas mejor por tu noviecita eh?,algo me dice que está entusiasmada por verte.

- Eres un idiota kakuzu,yo solo daba la idea de interrogar primero a takeshi,además ryoko no puede ser interrogada,no le hace efecto mi genjutsu.

- Eso si itachi,lo mejor que podemos hacer es que esa chica me la dejes a mi tengo unos ritulaes de mi hermoso jashin-sama que hará que confiese de inmediato.

- Eso lo vemos después,mi celular está sonando en estos momentos,asi que mientras contesto está llamada de pain ustedes traigan al líder del team shoggai,será el primero en sufrir muajajajaja.

- Esta bien- Los demás que se encontraban ahí fueron a buscar a takeshi a la celda de castigo y nuestro chico sexy contesto la famosa llamada

- Hola Pain,¿ que ocurre?...no era mejor que bajaras al sotano de la guarida en vez de llamar.

- Eso no te importa itachi,estoy ocupado …Konan esperame ya voy contigo,solo estoy haciendo una llamada!

Es necesario gritar?...bueno jefe dime que necesitas para dejarte tranquilo con ella.

-Te quiero pedir que le enseñes el arte de la tortura en interrogaciones a tobi,es el único tonto que aun no sabe interrogar prisioneros.

- ¿Estás loco? Sabes que tobi no es capaz de hacer eso,lo único que hace es actuar como un bebe.

- Pues entonces,aplica código rojo A-1 ¿entendido?

- ¿Que?...sabes que la ultima vez que usamos el código ese quedó un gran desastre,no recuerdas todo lo terrible que ocurrió?...hasta tu quedaste con trauma después de eso.

- Lo se, es riesgoso,pero si tobi no logra entender lo que dominas…no quedará mas alternativa que usar el código…es una orden!

Esta bien jefe,vere que puedo hacer,Puede decirle a konan que deje de gritar hasta yo escucho sus gritos.

- Oye no seas insolente,solo estoy ayudándola con algo que pidió,ok itachi cualquier cosa llamas,adiós.

- Demonios! Ahora que hare,si uso el código rojo A-1 estaremos todos en peligro! ¿ Usar o no usar? Es ahí el dilema…

* * *

**Este seria el fin del capitulo 6...¿A que se refería Pain con el Codigo rojo A-1? ¿Porque Itachi cree que es peligroso usarlo? ¿Que ocurrirá con los prisioneros de nuestros criminales?...todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente comentario, opinión sugerencia es que esperamos sus reviews jejejejej...Bueno mis queridos lectores Un abrazo y nos vemos en el prox capitulo :D**


End file.
